Historically Accurate
by mischief97managed
Summary: I was content to spend my sixth year studying History of Magic and calling out Hufflepuff Haters. That was before I accidentally ended up tutoring Albus Potter. That was before we both accidentally entered the First Annual Interschool Academic Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_The Wolfsbane potion is an exceedingly complex potion that assists in relieving the symptoms of lycanthropy, but does not act as a cure. The person suffering from lycanthropy must consume a goblet full of the potion for an entire week preceding the full moon to work properly. Failure to do this –_

"Ah!" I jumped, clutching my chest in one hand and _Wolfsbane: A Medicinal History_ in the other. A loud bang followed by muffled swearing from the aisle over had interrupted my reading. As hesitant as I was to leave my reading (as wolfsbane had become my personal topic of the month to study, following last month's history of elm used in wand making), I reasoned I should probably go and investigate the source of the noise, lest we all face Madam Pince's wrath. Despite her being more wrinkles than skin now, the batty old librarian still refuses to leave her post in the library and takes it as a personal insult of the highest offence whenever a student defaces a book or so much as speaks in here.

Actually, she seems to be offended whenever anyone wants to borrow a book. She's like an old dragon guarding a hoard of library books. I'm starting to think she doesn't actually understand what a library is, and beginning to doubt the intelligence of whoever hired her.

How Hogwarts is one of the best magic schools, I'll never know.

Murmuring a quick charm on the ladder that was holding me approximately three metres in the air so I was able to reach the highest shelves, I slowly (and reluctantly) descended to the ground. Clutching my book against my chest, I withdrew my wand and tiptoed around the aisle. Okay, I say 'tip toed', but being completely honest, I tripped over about four stray books and knocked my hip against a table when turning the corner.

I'm amazed I even managed to stay on that ladder.

Upon turning the corner, it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness lighting the small study area. When they did, I had to refrain myself from screaming again. What I previously had thought was a student that made the noise was actually some kind of almost dead animal with an insane amount of untidy black fur. Actually, thinking about how big the library is and what's previously been found in it (for example, in my first year, the biggest source of excitement came from when four trolls clubs had been found in some musty old corner – they never found the trolls) this isn't that surprising. It's still pretty gross though.

The black thing moved. "Why…why do we even have to know this…I hate this…urghh…" It moaned. Wait – that's not an animal. As far as I know (though I wouldn't put it past Hogwarts) animals don't talk, nor do they wear Slytherin ties. So that weird black haired thing must be a weird black haired person.

I pity their hairbrush.

Sneaking up behind the groaning figure, I peeked over their should to see what all the fuss was about and spotted an empty piece of parchment with the title 'Centaur Massacre of 1759'.

I sighed. "Well, for one thing, the massacre was in 1749, not 59."

…

Oh dear.

The black haired figure lifted their head from the table and I found myself looking into the bright green eyes of Slytherin 6th Year, Albus Potter.

"Huh?" He replied groggily, wiping at a few tears (which I pretended not to notice).

Resigning myself to finish the situation my big, annoying mouth has gotten me into; I take a seat next to Albus and point to his title. "Er, sorry, but the massacre was in 1749, not 1759. 1759 was when elm began to be used to make wands and centaurs protested, outraged over the substantial loss of forest –"

"No, I meant 'huh' as in who are you?" Albus interrupted, eyes narrowing slightly as he glanced at my Hufflepuff tie.

Well, rude.

It's not like we've shared classes for the past six years or anything.

I however was above such petty things as inter-house rivalry and gave him what I hoped was a kind smile. "Sorry. I'm Clio Appleberry, 6th year Hufflepuff. I'm in the same History of Magic class as you. I heard a bang when I was reading in the next aisle over so I thought I should probably come over and see what it was in case it happened to be one of those missing trolls from a few years back." He cracked a bit of a smile at that. "Anyway, when I saw what you were working on, I couldn't really stop myself from pointing out what was wrong. I'm a bit obsessive about History of Magic." I finished apologetically.

He was quiet for a few seconds before dropping his head into his hands and groaning again. "It's fine. I'm just having a bit of trouble with this essay, that's all. I'll be fine."

"Oh…are you sure? It's due tomorrow after all and it's already 9pm." I said hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you for that reminder!" He snapped.

I leaned back in the chair. "Whoa. Chill. I was just trying to help." Never mind the fact that he never asked for my help…

"Well, I never asked for your help."

Well then. That was a lot ruder coming from his mouth than my mind.

I sighed and stood up to leave, before glancing down at his hunched figure.

Sitting firmly back down again, I reached out and grabbed _Magical Massacres _from next to his parchment and opened it up to the chapter on centaurs. "Okay Albus, literally everything you need to know to write a decent essay is in this chapter. Trust me, I tried other sources when writing mine but they all just repeated the information that was already in here. "

I flipped over the page and pointed to _The Massacre of 1749._

"This has everything you need. Binns' mind is a terrifyingly boring, uncharted place that works in terrifyingly boring and mysterious ways so make sure you fit in as many statistics as you can. Even if your writing is complete shit, he will literally not even give two Hippogriffs as long as you have a heap of _accurate _statistics." I explained, grabbing his quill and beginning to note down important facts on a spare bit of parchment.

Albus scratched his head. "Why are you helping me?" He enquired.

"Because," I replied, continuing to jot down dates and numbers, "I want to. It's sixth year; we all want to do well on out subjects to pass into NEWT level, and I think we should all be trying to help each other out as much as we can so we all can achieve that."

"Oh…that's, er, nice of you." He cleared his throat. "Thank you. And sorry, for being such an arse before."

"Not a problem." I smiled at him.

He grinned in response, though it faded away when he looked back down at the parchment. "Wait, so, um, how do I go about writing this?"

"All right, so first you want to start with a stand out sentence to catch Binns' or, more importantly, an examiner's attention…"

After parting ways with Albus outside the library with a bright wave from me and a hesitant smile from him, I made my way down to the Hufflepuff common room.

Upon arriving at the 6th year girl's dormitory however, I almost wish I'd stayed in the library.

"_Neville I love you, Neville I do! When we're apart, my heart beats only for you…"_

"G! STOP! And give me back my sunflowers! Stop dancing with them, you're going to damage them or they're going to fall out of the pot and die! G! GERALDINE!" Screamed a hassled looking Vivian Wen. Her normally pale skin was flushed red with anger and her long black hair was covered in leaves and strange herbs, which, actually, was quite normal for her.

Vivian Wen is a complete Herbology nut. Seriously. She spends so much time in the Greenhouses with Longbottom that the girls and I are wondering how long it'll take before she pops the question to either him or the giant venomous tentacula.

My money's on the latter.

Speaking of Longbottom, he seems to be G's topic of choice to tease Viv with. G herself is currently waltzing with a large potted sunflower around the dormitory, warbling an ode to Longbottom at a painful pitch, her bushy blonde hair in its usual plaits.

I looked helplessly towards Panna Patil (the last inhabitant of our dorm) to find her rolling her eyes in exasperation. She caught my eye and smiled, shrugging her shoulders and I laughed.

This behaviour was pretty normal for our friends.

"_NEVILLE I LOVE YOU NEVILLE I DO-_"

"Panna, Clio, help!" Pleaded Viv, looking between us with wide eyes.

"All right Geraldine Gribbles I think that's quite enough, don't you agree Clio?" Enquired Panna, looking at me.

I nodded firmly and smirked slightly. "Definitely. I don't think my poor ears could deal with a reprise of your singing."

Panna and Viv laughed whilst G placed her hand over her heart in mock offence. "Excuse _moi_, Clio, I'll have you know my voice has been compared to the likes of Celestina Warbeck and is, and I quote – 'a delight to listen to!"

"Who said that; your mum?" I replied, laughing.

"Well, yes. But the sentiment stands!"

"Okay G, give the plant back to Viv and apologise." Said Panna, the peacekeeper of our group.

G shrugged and smiled apologetically at Viv, handing her the Sunflower. "Sorry Viv, you're just so easy to wind up!"

"I don't mind when you tease me because I know it's all in good fun, but don't bring my plant into it next time! Apology accepted though." Viv said to G, smiling.

Panna clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Now that your tiff has been resolved and Clio's _finally _back from the library, our monthly sleepover can commence! I've already gotten all the food and drinks, so let's change into our pj's and build the fort."

As we were changing, G suddenly turned to Panna. "Panna, I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Pick away." Replied a confused looking Panna.

"Please, in the future, refrain from calling me by my birth name." G said in a huffy tone.

We all laughed; it was common knowledge how much G hated her name.

"I'm serious! I mean honestly, it's bad enough my surname sounds like some sort of dog treat, but was it really necessary for those nincompoops to call me Geraldine?! Geraldine Gribbles. I sound like the main character of some dramatic muggle four o'clock soap opera! All I need to do now is marry some bloke called Fabio, sleep with his brother, have an illicit child and my life is bloody complete!"

The rest of her complaints were drowned out by our laughter and as we began building our blanket fort, my encounter with Albus in the library was pushed to the back of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer - the marvellous world of Harry Potter of course belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!<strong>

**The "_Neville I love you..."_ song bit as sung by G was taken from the movie of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, when the twins and Harry are teasing Ron about Krum. **

**The explanation of Wolfsbane potion at the beginning of the chapter was primarily drawn from the harry potter wiki page of it. **

**Whoo! First Harry Potter fan fic on here for me! Okay, bit of an explanation is necessary - I've this account for a few years now and literally just logged back on to post this and I found an old fan fic I wrote. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe as I read through it! It was completely terrible hahaha, I was actually so embarrassed by it I had to delete it. **

**Anyway, explanation for this story - right now it may not seem like much but I have grand plans for it! A proper plot will be introduced in a few chapters and don't worry - Clio and Albus and the other girls will all be developed as the story goes on and more of their insecurities and flaws will be exposed. I know right now there's probably a lot of cliches and such but the story will get deeper as it goes on!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so far though! What do you think of Clio? Albus? G, Panna and Viv?**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Of course, I told her everything would be okay so long as she believed in herself and I hope that helped her! She's so nice and sweet; I really hope she gets on the house team. Ravenclaw will be five times brighter with her smile!"

This incredibly (boring) optimistic speech isn't the gushing of a devoted boyfriend/girlfriend about their significant other. No. Unfortunately, this is my younger sister - Ravenclaw 4th Year Saule Appleberry. This is how she speaks about everyone.

"And I saw Scorpius Malfoy studying for his mock exam for Ancient Runes last night in the common room and I wished him the best luck in the world; I really hope he does well! After all of the effort and time he's put in to that subject he deserves it."

Being exposed to this much optimism in the morning can make anybody a pessimist.

"That's really nice of you, Saule. I'm sure Scorpius will be fine; from the classes I share with him he seems very smart." I told her, smiling in what I hoped was an encouraging way but which probably made me look constipated. Which was how this conversation was making me feel.

Saule beamed at me as she finished braiding her blonde hair before piling eggs and bacon onto her plate.

I turned to the dark haired girl sitting next to hair. "How are things going with you, Epona? The first week of classes went well I hope?"

Epona is my other younger sister and Saule's un-identical twin. Saule was blonde and all bubbly smiles whilst Epona was brunette and slightly frightening stares. However, they do share the same dark eyebrows, as well as twinkling brown eyes. The latter is a feature we all share, that is; Saule, Epona, our older sister Maia (who is currently travelling the world with her girlfriend of three years, Char) and I.

"I found out that a horse's eye is up to nine times larger than a human's and they also have three eyelids. Their nictitating membrane occasionally sweeps across the eye, cleaning and lubricating it if necessary."

She also has an obsession with horses.

I nodded and gave a strained smile. "Wow, that's er, really something. Cool."

Epona smiled at me serenely and began eating her fruit salad.

Breakfast with my two sisters was something we did every Monday morning without fail. We caught up on gossip and stories and it was also just nice to see them once in a while. I don't get the chance to visit them as often as I'd like to, as they're both popular 4th years in a different house to me, which makes things difficult.

"Excuse me ladies, but could I offer you these?" A snickering voice said behind me. I turned around to see Christopher Wood holding out-

"Apples and berries? Wow, that's really original of you Wood. We've never heard that one before." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and turning back around to my food ignoring the dejected mumbling behind me.

Appleberry wasn't the worst last name in the world, but it tended to make us the butt of the same stupid joke a fair few times.

"Honestly, what a daft idiot." I said to Saule and Epona, biting into my toast.

Saule gasped. "Clio! Don't be so rude!" She admonished.

"What? It's the truth. You agree right, Epona?"

"Hm, yes. Wood once said the world would be a better place if unicorns replaced horses. I told him the world would be a better place if he ceased to exist in the time and space continuum."

Some things never change.

* * *

><p>I walked to my afternoon History of Magic class feeling sad and betrayed. The explanation behind my mood was due to one Vivian Wen. She had been taking this class with me for the first week of classes but apologetically told me about ten minutes ago that she'd dropped out and decided to have a spare period instead so she could focus more on Herbology and spend more time in the greenhouses.<p>

I swear if that girl spends any more time in there she's going to become a plant.

So basically now I don't have any body to sit with. Granted, it is an interesting subject, but Binns is just so bloody boring!

I arrived at the classroom and looked around, seeing most of the students seated already. There were only around ten people taking it this year, which thoroughly confused me as it was an amazing area of study.

As I was looking around, I spotted the slightly familiar messy head of black hair at one of the middle tables. Smiling, I made my way over to where Albus was sitting. I know that helping him with one essay didn't make us friends or even acquaintances but there was no way I was going to suffer through Binns' toneless monologues by myself.

I sat down next to Albus and pulled out my notebook and quill.

"Hey!" I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Er, hey?" He replied, looking around the classroom confused. "Not to be rude or anything, but don't you usually sit with Wen in this class?"

"Well, normally yes, but she's decided to be even more of a Herbology nutter than usual and legitimately convinced Hainsworth to let her drop this class so she could spend more time in the greenhouses studying the plants. So now I feel betrayed but at the same time I'm worried for her. I mean being around plants as often as she is cannot be healthy." I explained incredulously.

Albus chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Last I heard, plants produced oxygen, not sucked it out of passing humans." He said.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I know that. I just meant – oh, you know what I meant!" I cried over his laughter.

"Anyway, is it okay if I sit with you? I really don't want to suffer alone." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's cool. We'll suffer together."

I grinned. "Awesome."

Binns chose that moment to glide through the wall and settle at the front of the classroom, as the whole class simultaneously sighed.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>"Freedom at last!" I cried dramatically as Albus and I left the classroom.<p>

"You know for someone who loves History of Magic so much, you sure do seem to hate it a lot." He said, laughing.

I shrugged. "I find it really interesting, but Binns makes it so boring. If we had a teacher who's voice didn't sound like an old vacuum, I guarantee there would be more than ten people in that class." I told him.

"Oh my Merlin. He does sound like a vacuum…" Albus whispered, looking into the distance.

"Plus, he also sucks all of the fun out of lessons so that's another thing they have in common." I said, and we both laughed as we continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ah! Miss Appleberry, just the girl I wanted to see."

Normally, those words coming out of the mouth of a certain Professor Hainsworth would make me swoon and blush so much that my face resembled a giant tomato.

Today was no different.

"Oh, h-hey Professor Hainsworth. S'up?" I asked, nodding my head at him.

Bloody hell. I just bro nodded my Head of House.

Excuse me while I go pack my things and move into to the Forbidden Forest where I shall spend the rest of my life as a tree. Maybe I can get some tips from Vivian…

"Not much Miss Appleberry. I actually just wanted to say I hope you work extra hard in potions this year. I know you have the talent, but last year your marks just did not reflect that at all. You can do better. I'll see both of you after lunch for class." He said, smiling at Albus and I.

Wait.

Albus and I. That means Albus heard that whole thing.

Honestly, that man does not have even a single drop of tact or subtlety. It's a good thing he's pretty.

I groaned as Hainsworth walked away in all his 6-foot 3 muscly glory. "That was so embarrassing."

Albus shrugged and gave me a small smile. "Not as embarrassing as thinking the Centaur massacre was in 1759."

I smiled back, appreciating his attempt to cheer me up before an idea came to me.

"Hey, you're really brilliant at potions, aren't you?" I enquired, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Um, yeah I guess so?" He replied, looking a bit startled before seemingly catching on to my idea. "And you're amazing at history of magic…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am thinking what your thinking."

We both grinned before shaking each other's hands.

Let the tutoring begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – the wonderful world of Harry Potter of course belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!<strong>

**Second chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and characters so far! The next few chapters are when the plot is introduced :)**

**Thank you to Messed up Reality for the review on the last chapter! :)**

**Also, a few explanations:**

**Professor Hainsworth is the potions master and the Head of Hufflepuff house, succeeding Professor Sprout who retired a few years back (for the purposes of this story)**

**Also, you may have noticed that the Appleberry sisters (Clio, Maia, Saule and Epona) are all named after figures that correspond to their respective interests or personalities (though Maia hasn't made an appearance yet)! **

**Thank you for reading and I'd love if you could leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Yeah…can you repeat that in English this time?" I asked Albus, my eyes wide in horror at what he had just said.

Albus and I were in the library for our second tutoring session, this time focusing on potions for me. Professor Hainsworth had just introduced Golpalott's Third Law to the sixth year class and I was having a lot of trouble wrapping my head around it, which was stressing me out.

"Okay, I'll say it slower this time and I just want you to focus on the ideas behind my words. Golpalott's Third Law states that 'the antidote to a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components'". He explained slowly.

Silence.

"Okay…er, you understand what they mean by a blended poison in relation to the antidote right?"

Silence.

"Er, how about the sum of the antidotes?"

Silence.

"Okay, what's an antidote?"

I stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm, can you stop looking at me?"

I groaned and dropped my head onto the table.

"I'm never going to understand this. It's just not clicking. Why did I continue with potions when I'm obviously not smart enough to pass it? I have so many regrets." I grumbled into the wood, massaging my temple to try and stop the pounding headache currently occupying my head.

"Clio. Stop it."

I continued to groan into the surface of the table.

"You're obviously not going to pass potions if you keep this up."

_Excuse _me?!

"You're supposed to be tutoring me, not insulting me!" I said, sitting up and staring at him incredulously.

He shrugged, looking unconcerned as he examined his wand.

"Just stating a fact. All of this time you've spent whining could be spent trying to understand the Third Law."

I sat in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But that still doesn't change the fact that I don't understand Golfaglott's Law." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Oh Merlin, I've started picking up Albus' habits.

Albus pulled a face. "Well, for starters, it's _Golpalott, _not Golfaglott."

"Eh, tomato tomahto." I said, waving a dismissive hand in front of me.

He ducked his head to avoid my flailing limb before shaking his head.

"Er, no not really, but we'll move on. Okay, rather than stating the law to you this time – though you will have to have it memorized at some point – I'll explain it in basic terms. Ready?" He told me, opening up his potions textbook.

I nodded, stretching out my shoulders and neck. "Ready."

"Good. So first off, a blended poison just means a whole bunch of poisons mixed together. Now, the law is basically just stating that the antidote for the blended poison can't be created by simply making each antidote for each poison and mixing them together. You following me so far?" He asked, glancing at my face.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Cool. So now, the second part of the law where it says; 'must be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for the separate components' is saying that the potion maker must find the ingredient which will transform the blended antidotes near-alchemically into a blended whole to counteract the blended poisons. Does that make sense?"

"Yep."

"Well, now you understand Golpalott's Third Law."

"That was it?" I asked, confused. I was positive there was going to be more to it.

He cracked a small smile and nodded. "Yep, that's it. Not really worth the fuss, don't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be mean, Albus. But yeah, I suppose it wasn't really worth the fuss. You're a good teacher." I told him, smiling.

"Er, thanks." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose we should get started on the essay then." I sighed, dipping my quill in the pot of ink next to my parchment.

"Probably should, before Pince comes over and claws our eyes out for disrespecting the sanctity of the library with our talking." He said, turning a few pages of his textbook.

"Yeah, how did she not hear my groaning? I mean, I wasn't exactly quiet. Okay Albus because I'm a good person, I will pretend that snort was a sneeze."

He laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably making out with a book somewhere."

"Hm, true."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you and Potter are tutoring each other." G said as the four of us made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. It was currently the third week of term and we'd all resigned ourselves to spending the whole year studying and living off coffee and calming droughts; thus all Hufflepuff six and seventh year student trudging along to dinner looked like a bunch of inferi. My friends and I had been searching for gossip to keep us going (though Panna firmly disapproved of this) as barely anything interesting ever happened to us. As much as I hated House Prejudice, I've developed a theory over my time at Hogwarts that has led me to believe a Hufflepuff tie is like bug repellent, with interesting things being the bugs.<p>

So naturally, G has been obsessing over the tutoring sessions I have with Albus twice a week. When I told my friends what was going on, their reactions were pretty much as expected – G: "WHAT", Panna: "That's really admirable of the both of you; it's lovely you're helping each other out" and Viv: "You know, when the sunlight hits them, his eyes look exactly like wolfsbane in the moonlight".

"Honestly G, it's really not that big of a deal. We both just realized how horrid we are at certain subjects and made a deal with each other to attempt to rectify that and hopefully pass out exams. It's really just self-preservation when you think about it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay first of all; you _live _to help others so that makes no sense, and second of all; how do you know he doesn't have some slimy Slytherin scheme slipped up his sleeve?" She questioned narrowing her eyes at me as we entered the hall behind Panna and Viv (Panna being selflessly beautiful as usual and patiently putting up with Viv's plant talk).

"Nice alliteration," I high fived her, "but seriously G, stop with the Slytherin hate! I don't get it. I mean I know the majority of them didn't help the 'good' during the war but why should how they were perceived like thirty bloody years ago have any effect on them now? It's unfair. You should know first hand – everybody thinks we're a load of duffers but the Head Boy's been a Hufflepuff for the past 5 years _and _statistically speaking, we score the highest on end of year exams compared to the other houses. It's a bit hypocritical of you to presume Albus is inherently evil, don't you think?" I ranted as we sat across Panna and G (still engaged in their own conversation) and next to some second years (one of which was picking his nose and then examining the contents). Shuddering and shuffling closer to G, I looked at her expectantly.

G sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, good points as usual. I suppose my assumptions are making me look like a bit of a twat-" the second year next to me stopped examining his snot and gasped, "- oh, fuck off back to preschool you tosser. Anyway, as I was saying, I won't be all hasty and arsehole-y and promise not to judge based on house. Happy?" She finished, looking at me with a raised brow, ignoring the outraged shrieks of a flock of offended second years.

I beamed and gave her two thumbs up. "Happy as Viv in a greenhouse!"

"More like 'happy as Viv when Longbottom enters a room'". G snorted.

Viv turned to us with narrowed eyes, "Hey!"

Before they could undoubtedly begin yet another argument, Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Silence please! Before we enjoy our wonderful meal, I have a few important announcements to make." All sounds ceased at once as every head turned to look at the severe looking witch stood at the front of the Hall. It was a bit strange that she was making announcements three weeks into the year rather than at the welcoming feast, but it must be something important. Despite getting on in years, McGonagall was still a fully capable witch and going strong.

"As some of you may already be aware, this year will in fact be my last year as Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Or not.

Gasps of shock and even a few shouts of outrage and protest rippled through the Hall before McGonagall held up a withered hand and silenced everybody once more.

"I have enjoyed my many years as first a student, then teacher and finally Headmistress here. Hogwarts is a truly magnificent place and I could not have asked for anywhere better to work. I have full faith that whomever shall succeed my position as Head of the school will do an admirable job." She told us, giving everybody a rare smile. Looking around the Hall, I found everybody in similar states of shock as myself, with some even having succumbed to tears (including Flitwick and Hagrid, who were both blowing their noses up at the Staff Table).

"However that is not the only thing I have to say to you all tonight. Unusual as it is to introduce such a thing this late into the start of the school year, various obstacles and complications have pushed back this announcement to just now. Hogwarts has been invited to participate in the First Annual Interschool Academic Tournament, introduced and organized by Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Shocked, I looked over to the Slytherin table to find Albus staring at McGonagall with a look of utter surprise on his face. It seems his Aunt had kept this news pretty quiet.

McGonagall again held up a hand to silent the whispers that had broken out around the hall before continuing. "Whilst normally it would be prudent for Seventh Years to participate in an event of this nature, it has been agreed that they already have a fair amount on their mind with their N.E.W.T. exams. So, instead, this Tournament will be for Hogwarts sixth years." She explained, as Panna, Viv, G and I all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"There will be ten schools around the world competing and ten subjects, of which ten students from each school will represent and compete against each other. The students for Hogwarts will be chosen based on their marks in that subject in addition to their dedication and passion towards it. They will find out if they have been chosen tomorrow after being approached by their respective teachers. A meeting will take place in my office after classes tomorrow afternoon, during which more information will be revealed to the competitors. Now, please enjoy this wonderful meal." And with that, plates of food began appearing on the tables, however they were mostly ignored as people began discussing the information that had just been revealed.

I turned to my friends and found them in similar states of shock as me.

G was the first to break the silence. "Okay, what the bloody hell was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter of course belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!<strong>

**The information on Golpalott's Third Law came from the Harry Potter Wiki page**

**Also an extra note – the reason I have Hermione named as Hermione Granger-Weasley is because following Emma Watson's tweet on the matter, I too think she would have kept her maiden name (with Weasley).**

**I think that's it!**

**Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter :/ It didn't really turn out the way I wanted, but after a few re-writes this'll have to do haha. Also sorry to Messed up Reality, I wanted to have a scene where Clio's friends find out about the tutoring but I couldn't write one that worked! :(**

**Thank you so so much to everyone for the lovely reviews on the last chapter and for the follows and faves! :) **

**The next chapter should be up in a few days! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I left my afternoon double Alchemy class the next day feeling a bit lightheaded. As Alchemy was an elective subject only available to sixth and seventh years, Professor Zeller had been explaining basic theory to the class for the past three weeks. Today's lesson however had been spent on attempting to transmute base metals into the noble metals (gold or silver), before Zeller stopped us all ten minutes in and explained (with a huge smirk on her face) that we had to have an thorough understanding of muggle chemistry, particularly nuclear decays/reactions, atomic numbers, acids, bases, crystallization and about ten billion other things currently listed on a piece of parchment in my notebook before being able to make even a miniscule change to the metal.

But of course she had to watch us suffer first and look like buffoons prodding pieces of metal and yelling out random spells (some of which I'm positive were made up).

So basically, now my homework has tripled in size to include learning about muggle chemistry and writing at least 3 pieces of parchment on previous attempts by muggles to change metal into gold by next Monday.

Yay.

Sighing, I left the other few people in the class with a smile and wave before turning into a separate corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room.

I was just contemplating possible essay starters before a voice wheezed "Miss Appleberry," into my ear.

Naturally, I screamed bloody murder, dropped all of my books and tripped over my own feet trying to run away.

Oh my Merlin. I'm the extra that dies in the first five minutes of a horror movie.

With my heart beating frantically, I got to my feet and slowly turned to face my demise, only to find…

"Professor Binns?!"

"Miss Appleberry, I have finally found you."

That's really not the right thing to say to somebody in an abandoned corridor.

"Erm, yes, you have? Why were you looking for me?" I questioned, bending down to gather my books strewn across the floor.

"In light of the Headmistress's revelation of the Academic Tournament, I have reviewed each sixth year's marks and essays and come to the conclusion that you are top of the class in History of Magic, and thus the most obvious choice to compete in the Tournament." He droned. Just how he's managing to make this news sound like he's talking about taxes or commentating on grass growing, I'll never know.

Straightening up with my books in my arms, I looked at him in shock. "Oh my Merlin. Wow. Er, are you sure you want me to represent the school?" I enquired, feeling slightly panicked. I wasn't sure I could deal with this much responsibility. I mean, just this morning I was eating my cereal and it took me ten minutes to work out the reason I wasn't getting any milk in my mouth was because I was eating it with a fork.

"Yes, I am quite sure. Headmistress McGonagall is expecting you in her office in ten minutes. The password is 'Wulfric'." He replied, before floating back through the wall he came from.

I stood there in disbelief for a few seconds, before loudly cursing. McGonagall's office was on the third floor, which would take me at least ten minutes to reach from my current position in an abandoned corridor on the highest Northern Tower.

Groaning in defeat, I began running down the corridor, my footsteps echoing around me.

* * *

><p>"Wu….wulf….wulfric…" I wheezed to the stone Gargoyle, gasping for breath. I had run down countless flights of stairs, dropped my books about seven times and knocked over three people. On the plus side, I did manage to make it to McGonagall's office with five minutes to spare. This is a prime example as to why I'm not a Quidditch player.<p>

The Gargoyle nodded and jumped to the side, revealing a stairway. Still gasping for air, I slowly made my way up the stairs and upon reaching the top, was surprised to find the doors open and a group of people already inside.

McGonagall stood up, beckoning me inside. "Welcome Miss Appleberry, please come and take a seat. Here, between Mister Potter and Miss Wen." She said, gesturing to an empty chair in front of her desk between Albus and Viv, both of who were smiling at me.

Pleasantly surprised, I sat in the empty chair and looked at them both. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were chosen!" I exclaimed, still slightly short of breath.

"Well, Hainsworth just told me around half an hour ago." Albus explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Same here, I was in the greenhouses last period and Longbottom told me." Viv said, before looking at me strangely. "Are you alright Clio? Your face is all blotchy and you look like you're about to cry."

I dumped my books on the floor and crossed my arms, pouting. "Wow Viv, you really know how to charm a girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Clio, seriously."

"Okay, yeah, I sort of ran down here from the North Tower."

"Why?" Albus asked, confused.

"Because Binns is a sadistic tosser who only told me about this ten minutes ago. And when he told me, he decided it would be a brilliant idea to float out of a wall in an abandoned corridor when I was alone." I replied, shaking my head.

Albus and Viv burst into laughter.

However, before we could say anything else, bright green flames erupted from the fireplace at the other end of McGonagall's office as somebody flooed in.

McGonagall walked over to the person. "Welcome, Hermione. Everything is well, I hope?"

Hermione Granger-Weasley had arrived. She looked exactly as I had expected her to; effortlessly cool. She was wearing a business suit and held a briefcase, with her hair elegantly done in a twisted knot at the nape of her neck. Being the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was a very admirable woman and one I personally looked up to.

"Yes everything is wonderful Minerva, thank you. How are you?" She answered with a smile.

"Perfectly well. I suppose we should get everything started now?" McGonagall enquired, leading Mrs. Granger-Weasley over towards a chair behind her desk and opposite the gathered students. Upon closer inspection, there were ten of us altogether and I recognised nearly everybody. I probably should have noticed that earlier, though my surprise at seeing Albus and Viv here did take up most of my attention.

Speaking of Albus, Mrs. Granger-Weasley looked very surprised to see both him and her daughter Rose Weasley (seated next to Albus), though quickly recovered and smiled warmly at both of them.

Clearing her throat, she then smiled in turn at all of us. "Hello everybody, and congratulations for being chosen! Before I get started though, I think you should go around and introduce yourselves with your name and the subject you will be representing. Let's start with you." She said, pointing to a boy in a Ravenclaw tie at the very end of the line of chairs.

"Er, I'm Zeph Zane and I'll be representing Astronomy." He said quietly, his dark eyes fixed firmly on the desk in front of him. I recalled him being in a few of my classes, though I've never talked to him before.

The dark skinned girl next to him, also in a Ravenclaw tie, smiled brightly at everybody. "Hello! My name's Araminta Fortescue, though I prefer Mint, and I'll be competing in the Care of Magical Creatures section." I've also never spoken to Mint before, but I've heard she's a lovely person and she seems quite popular.

"Hey, I'm Millie Bell and I'll be representing Charms." Said a pale, dark haired Slytherin girl whom I recognised from a few classes.

Unfortunately, the next person I have had the, ahem, _pleasure _of conversing with.

"Good afternoon, my name is Quentin Ramsbottom and I shall be representing Hogwarts in the Defence Against the Dark Arts sector." He said pompously, straightening his Gryffindor tie. Honestly, what a prat. My conversion with him consisted of him telling me off for ten minutes for wearing the school uniform inappropriately because my tie was loose. They were the worst ten minutes of my life to date.

The Gryffindor girl seated next to him rolled her eyes and scoffed. I liked her already. "Anyway, I'm Bobbie Thomas and I'll be doing Transfiguration."

"Scorpius Malfoy; Ancient Runes for me." Scorpius said quietly. I quite liked him. Despite only talking with him a few times, I saw him a lot as he was in the same house as Saule and Epona and he seemed like a good bloke.

"I'm Rose Weasley and I'll be representing Arithmacy." A red headed girl said, beaming at all of us. Rose was nice; I shared some classes with her and we were Potions partners last year.

It was now Albus' turn. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more ridiculously messy. Has he never heard of a brush?

"Er, hey. I'm Albus Potter and I'll be competing in the Potions one." He said nervously, before looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Clio Appleberry and I'll be representing History of Magic." I said, smiling at everyone.

We all turned to look at Viv, who looked positively frightened at all of the attention. "Er, hello? Uh, I'm Vivian Wen and Herbology for me." She squeaked, eyes wide.

I smiled encouragingly at her and we all turned to the front to face Mrs. Granger-Weasley, who looked delighted.

"Excellent! Well, my name is Hermione Granger-Weasley and I am one of the people behind this Tournament. We thought not enough recognition went to specific studies and felt the need to rectify that and so the idea for an Interschool Tournament was born. Now, you all will be competing against ten other students in your section from schools around the world. The schools are as follows; The South African School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Moscow's School for Gifted Witches, the Tokyo College of Magic, Salem Witches', Beijing's Wizardry College, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Brazilian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Australian Institute of Magic."

Most of us looked at each other in confusion; we'd never heard of half of these schools.

"Now for the specifics of the Tournament. All rounds will be held at the Ministry of Magic, with the first on the 20th December in the Christmas Holidays. The second round will be in the Easter Holidays and the third round at the beginning of the Summer Holidays. Each subject will have a quiz section, which will require quick thinking on your behalf and then a practical component specific to different subjects. Participation in this Tournament is not to be taken lightly. You will be representing Hogwarts not only to the Ministry, but also to other countries. It's a huge responsibility. Are you all positive about your participation?" She enquired, fixing us all with a serious look as we hesitantly nodded.

Smiling once again, Mrs. Granger-Weasley continued. "Brilliant. I trust you'll all do a marvelous job." She opened her briefcase and grabbed a stack of papers. "These will provide you with more information for your specific subject as well as more details on the Tournament itself." She informed us, distributing one to each of us.

"Unfortunately, I have to go now. If any of you have any questions whatsoever, my contact details are on the last page of each of your booklets and I'd be more than happy to answer your queries. Goodbye for now, and good luck studying!" She said, waving to us and smiling warmly at Rose and Albus again, before talking quietly with McGonagall as she walked to the fireplace. It was a bit strange that she didn't talk to them directly, but I suppose she needs to appear as an objective outsider.

All of us sat in silence for five seconds before I exhaled shakily and broke the silence. "Does anyone else feel like they've just been hit by a broomstick at top speed?"

"Yep."

"Mhm."

"Yeah."

"That about sums it up."

"Uh huh."

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

"Er, well, it might be fun?"

All of us turned to stare incredulously at Rose.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, you're right. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Oh Weasley, I don't know about that! I think this will be a fascinating educational endeavor."

"Shut up Ramsbottom." Grunted Bobbie Thomas, rolling her eyes.

Before he had the chance to protest, McGonagall walked back over to us after having said goodbye to Mrs. Granger-Weasley.

"Excellent! However, one thing Mrs. Granger-Weasley did forget to mention was that in order to prepare effectively for this Tournament, you will be taking extra lessons with your respective teachers for two hours every Sunday morning." McGonagall informed us, as my stomach dropped.

I was facing an extra two hours a week listening to Binns' toneless drone.

Merlin help me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter, which of course belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

**Alchemy was said to be one of the elective subjects available only to sixth and seventh years, so I thought it would be fun to have Clio take it :)**

**Also, I decided to have the Tournament in the Holidays as I believe Hermione would hate for them to have to miss any school time. **

**Whoo, fourth chapter! Finally the details of the Tournament have been revealed! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review about everything - Favourite character so far? Least favourite character? Any predictions so far for the outcome of the Tournament? **

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews on the last chapter and for the faves and follows! **

**To WhatsTheTimeMrWolf – I also never hear anything about Australia in the wizarding world either so they'll definitely be one of the schools competing! Also same here, I wish McGonagall could teach forever too, she's by far one of the coolest characters in Harry Potter :) **

**Next chapter should be up soon! xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was 12:30pm on a chilly Sunday afternoon, and my first extra session with Binns had just finished. Yeah, half an hour overtime. My head was feeling fuzzy and my stomach was growling, so hefting my book bag higher onto my shoulder, I made my way to the Great Hall for lunch.

News of the competitors had leaked out and unsurprisingly, nobody really cared about History of Magic which at least saved me from the threats of "you better beat so and so school blah blah blah don't fuck it up blah blah blah". However, I was about the only person out of the ten of us who didn't face them. Albus (and Rose, from what he has said) had been feeling the pressure from their families and Saule told me Scorpius had been studying more than usual. Viv was spending the usual amount of time in the greenhouses (which was basically all of her free time), Zeph and Millie were walking around muttering under their breath, Mint was still her usual bubbly self and Bobbie was glaring at anybody who so much as looked in her general direction.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, my fellow Hogwartians? Of course I wouldn't go as far as calling you my 'fellows', as I have been selected for the Tournament over you, but I can't be getting a big head this early on!"

And then there was Ramsbottom.

Rolling my eyes, I let my hair shield my face from his view as I power walked past his boasting figure and into the Great Hall.

Also, he really needs to stop trying to make 'Hogwartians' happen. It's not going to happen.

"Clio! I feel like we haven't seen you in _ages_!" A voice squealed in my ear as somebody yanked me into a tight hug. Spotting the familiar blonde locks, I smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Saule, sorry." I said pulling back. I turned to the dark haired figure next to her (clad in horse-printed clothing) and pulled her into a tight hug. "You too, Epona."

Epona returned the hug just as enthusiastically as Saule, before pulling back. "We've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you guys too! The preparation for the Tournament's been absolutely insane; I mean I feel like my head's about to implode! I just had to spend two and half hours in the presence of Binns, and Binns alone." I said seriously.

Epona winced and shot me a sympathetic glance whilst Saule continued smiling.

"Binns isn't that bad! I know some people find his voice boring, but I happen to think his monotone is very soothing for the soul." She told me, widening her eyes.

"Er, okay Saule. You think that. Anyway, I think my stomach's started devouring itself so I'm going to go eat some lunch. We still on for family breakfast tomorrow?" I asked them.

They both nodded before Saule gasped and grabbed a small package and letter from the pocket of her jumper, handing them to me.

"These are from Maia. She sent them this morning for you with Epona's and mine. Anyway, see you tomorrow sis!" She exclaimed, before linking her arm with a reluctant Epona and skipping away.

I put the package in my bag making a mental note to open it later, before walking further into the hall, searching for my friends at the Hufflepuff table. They didn't seem to be seated anywhere along it's length, so I looked around the rest of the hall, spying Albus at the end of the Slytherin table resting his head in one hand.

I walked over there, smiling at Mint and Rose as they walked past. Reaching where Albus was seated, I dumped my bag onto the bench next to me and plopped down onto the seat opposite him.

He didn't react at all to my presence.

"Hey Albus."

Still nothing.

Reaching out a tentative hand, I lightly tapped him on the head and he jerked up, looking around wildly before spotting me and calming down.

I looked at him in concern. "You okay there?" I asked, piling a few roast beef sandwiches onto my plate.

He sighed and shook his head. "Hainsworth is insane. And how come you're not sitting at the Hufflepuff table with your friends?"

"You are my friend you ninny."

"Oh, er I meant Vivian, Panna and G." He corrected, clearing his throat with a pleased expression.

"I actually have no idea where they are, I just got back from a torture- er, I mean _tutor _session with Binns." I replied grumpily, shoving half a sandwich into my mouth.

He groaned. "Yours have been horrible too?"

"You have no idea. My hand is cramped because Binns kept me an extra half and hour and didn't stop talking for the whole thing meaning I ended up taking seven double sided pages of notes. He also gave me a whole page filled with extra reading to be completed in _two weeks_. I swear he gets his life – well, _ghost _force from the pain and sadness of students."

"That's nothing compared to mine. Not only have I got some extra reading, but Hainsworth has legitimately given me a spare _dungeon _where he's forcing me to make at least three potions a week excluding the ones we do in class. I'm starting to think all of the teachers here feed off our pain." He grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

I sighed. "I wouldn't put it past them, to be honest."

I began eating again before I felt my stomach drop as a sudden thought occurred to me. I looked across the table at Albus, frowning.

"Hey, Albus… with Hainsworth making you do all of those extra potions and the ridiculous amount of reading Binns is forcing me to do, on top of keeping up with regular classwork…I seriously don't think we'll have time for our tutoring sessions anymore." I told him apologetically.

He looked at me for a second, before sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You're right. It's-…wait," He said, straightening up suddenly, "You're going to be in the library a lot doing extra reading, right? And I'll be in one of the spare dungeons making potions three times a week. Well, I could hang out with you in the library when I can between studying and Quidditch, and you can come to one of my potion makings a week."

I grinned at him across the table.

"Albus, you are brilliant."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair with a smirk. "I try."

"So, when's your next Quidditch match anyway?" I asked, taking a quick sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Next Saturday." He replied nervously, fiddling with his fork.

I swallowed my food and looked at him in confusion. "Why do you sound so nervous about it? You've been on the team since second year, right?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not the reason. You know how the families of the players are allowed to come to the matches?"

I snorted. "How could I forget; I think I've memorized the sound of Oliver Wood's voice." I replied. Oliver Wood had been at every single Quidditch match I could remember. He was a constant, intimidating presence in the teacher's area, yelling at all of the players and getting far too invested in a game a bunch of pimply teenagers were playing. He comes under the guise of supporting his idiotic son Christopher on the Gryffindor team and quiet stepdaughter Millie Bell on the Slytherin team, but we all know he really wants to captain a house team again. This is despite the fact he's currently the manager of Puddlemere United whom are first in the league. Honestly, you would think he would have other obligations, but he's actually been to more matches than the majority of teachers.

"Yeah, matches wouldn't be the same without his screaming." Albus said fondly. "But anyway, my older brother James is captaining the Gryffindor team this year and Mum and Dad and who knows how many other relatives are going to try and come in to watch his first match as Captain. Against me." He finished, furrowing his eyebrows as he averted my gaze and studied the table.

"Are you worried they're all going to cheer for him rather than you?" I asked, keeping my voice soft as I sensed this was a sensitive topic for him.

He sighed and ran both hands through his hair. Okay, I really need to buy this boy a comb.

"I don't know. It's just- I don't know." He said in frustration, before stabbing his fork into a potato.

Taking that as a sign he didn't want to discuss his family anymore, I quickly smiled at him.

"Well, I'll definitely be there in green and silver cheering you on." I told him in an attempt to cheer him up.

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Really? Thanks."

"Of course."

He looked as though he was about to say something else but was interrupted by three people dropping onto the benches around us.

"I wasn't aware we were associating with snakes now." Said G snidely as she reached for the roasted pumpkin.

Panna (seated on my other side) and I both turned to her and simultaneously told her off, to which she help up her hands in mock surrender until we both turned away rolling our ears. I caught Albus' eye across the table and gave him an apologetic look that he waved off.

Hearing a loud groan, I looked down to the dark figure next to Albus.

"Er, Viv, you know you're lying in a plate of sandwiches right?"

I only received a louder groan in response.

Panna sighed. "Poor thing, she's exhausted from her first study session with Longbottom." She explained to Albus and I, before looking at the groaning mass in concern. "Viv, love, you've got leaves and bugs in your hair again…I think they're beginning to set up their own ecosystem…"

G, who had been eating a rather frightening amount of pumpkin, ignored Viv's moaning and looked at Albus and I. "So what were you two nerds talking about before we got here?"

Rolling my eyes at the name she had been consistently calling us ever since we found out about the Tournament, I replied, "Just discussing Albus' upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor."

Panna looked up from where she had been picking things out of Viv's hair and gasped. "Ooh! Good luck Albus! We'll all definitely be in the Slytherin stands supporting you." She told him excitedly. Despite not being on our own house team, Panna was actually quite talented at Quidditch but preferred watching it rather than playing. She absolutely loathes large crowds and fainted when she tried out for the house team in second year. Suffice to say, she now prefers having both of her feet firmly on the ground.

The tips of Albus' ears turned red as his rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, er, you guys don't have to do that." He said, though he looked quite pleased at the prospect.

Panna waved a hand. "Nonsense! Of course we will. Won't we, G?" She asked in a dangerous tone, fixing G with a firm stare.

"Oh, you bet we'll be." G replied darkly, glaring at the Gryffindor table and violently ripping off chunks of pumpkin with her teeth.

I shuffled a bit closer to Panna.

"Wait, I thought you hated Slytherin." Albus said skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the angry blonde.

G tore her gaze away from the Gryffindor table to look at Albus with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I do. I just hate Gryffindor more. Specifically, I hate your brother more."

Albus looked surprised, but G wasn't finished.

"When you're in that match, you better aim every single bludger at his big head. You also better score against him so much so that the mountainous amount of points Slytherin wins by will crush his insufferable ego. Have no mercy, small Potter. No. Mercy."

And with that frightening message, she grabbed another piece of pumpkin and walked out of the hall glaring at the Gryffindor table the whole time.

Albus just sat there, looking extremely confused.

"But I'm the Seeker."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer –Harry Potter of course belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

"**Stop trying to make Hogwartians happen" is drawn from Mean Girls ("stop trying to make fetch happen – it's not going to happen!" – classic quote right there)**

**The idea for Oliver Wood coming to every single Quidditch match was a head canon I saw on tumblr; I'll try and find the post and put the appropriate credit here! **

**So, Chapter 5! Sorry, it's a bit of a filler chapter, and the next chapter (the Quidditch match) also won't have that much to do with the central plot but will be important the story later on! I've also only written a bit of it, so it might take a bit longer. The chapters will also most likely start to become longer a bit later on :)**

**I'd love to hear all of your thoughts on this in a review! How do you like it so far? Opinions on the characters? Any theories on why G hates James so much? **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter and for the follows and faves! **

**WhatsTheTimeMrWolf –I would never take alchemy either; I dropped out of it after taking it for a year in high school because of how terrible I was at it! Definitely true - Hermione totally thinks they're all excited haha :)**

**The Chirpy Bitch – Clio definitely got the short straw - Binns is so boring haha :) **

**Thank you for reading; it shouldn't be too long for the next chapter! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Albus, you'll be fine." I told him quietly, pushing a plate of food towards him.

Today was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin, though to Albus it was more so between him and his brother James. The girls and I were all sitting with him at the Slytherin table, offering our support. Well, Panna, Viv and I were. G was too busy glaring at the Gryffindor table and stabbing her bacon. In the past fortnight, it had become somewhat regular to for us to sit at with Albus for meals or for him to join us on the Hufflepuff table.

As promised, we were all wearing something green and had even made a massive enchanted banner last night before bed that read; "GO ALBUS!" and had drawings of two snakes that slithered around the edges. He was not aware of this, however, as we wanted it to be a nice surprise for the beginning of the match.

He let out a shaky breath and pushed the food back away. "I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled.

Panna and I looked at each other in concern. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Viv attempted to boost his confidence.

"Albus, you're a brilliant player! I know you're nervous because of your parents being there, but you'll be fantastic." She told him cheerfully.

He just stared at her incredulously before dropping his gaze back down the table.

"Al! How are you feeling?" A mane of red hair obscured my vision as Rose Weasley gave her cousin a hug.

"Like I'm about to face a hundred Dementors at once." He mumbled into her hair.

She looked at me over his shoulder and mouthed, 'is he okay?' to which I only shook my head in response.

Rose pulled back and studied his face. "Al, calm down. You'll be fantastic. No matter what happens, you'll be amazing. Okay?"

"I'll try." He murmured, resuming his staring at the table.

Rose looked at us and we all shrugged helplessly in response. She sighed. "Well, good luck Al. I'll see you guys later, yeah?" She said, waving at us as she walked off.

"Bye!" We chorused back at her before turning once again towards Albus' hunched figure.

"Okay team, I want you all in the changing rooms in half an hour!" Yelled out Lydia Zabini, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch, looking nervous. Lydia is in sixth year as well and this match is also her first as captain. She quickly left the hall, followed by the majority of the team.

G raised an eyebrow. "Having the team leave all willy-nilly at their own pace isn't showing much unity." She observed.

"Zabini's terrified. She just wants to give us an opportunity to calm down on our own before the match." Albus explained, still staring at the table.

"I guess that makes sense." G conceded, turning back to her bacon and eggs.

Albus sighed and stood up. "I should go." He said, looking frighteningly pale.

I spared a worried glance at Panna, who was looking pointedly from me to Albus and back again.

I caught on quickly. "I'll walk down with you." I told him, standing up too.

"No, I'll be fine." He said, shaking his head.

"I know, but I want to get us good seats so we can cheer you on properly." I lied. In reality, I wanted to make sure Albus got down there without fainting.

He seemed to believe me though, as he accepted my explanation. The girls wished him luck and Panna and Viv both gave him a hug, whilst G gave him a weird sort of arm pat and told him to crush Gryffindor.

Albus and I left the Hall together and began making our way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"So, er, how are you going with studying?" I asked in an attempt to draw his mind away from Quidditch.

"Fine." He replied absently, staring ahead.

I sighed as we left the castle. "Well, that's good. How's Kyra?" I questioned. Kyra was Albus' pet cat and quite possibly the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Good."

Another one word answer. I was about to ask yet another question when Albus suddenly stopped walking. I stopped as well and looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to give this to you before I forgot." He answered, taking off his Slytherin scarf and placing it around my neck. "I brought this down for you because I know you don't really own that much green and it's kind of chilly out." He explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

I smiled at him. "Albus, that's so nice of you. Thank you." I told him, feeling grateful.

He smiled slightly in return and we continued walking.

Finally reaching the pitch, I spotted a group of figures standing at the other end. I couldn't make out their features from this far way, but when I turned to Albus to ask him I saw his cheeks had turned a faint pink.

"Everything okay?" I asked in concern. This was the first time I'd ever seen him blush.

He cleared his throat. "Er, yeah. That's my family." He muttered, avoiding looking at the huge group.

"Oh, cool! I'll go up to the stands now then, so you can s-"

"Actually, could you come with me?" He interrupted, widening his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows.

"All right. Mainly because your puppy dog eyes are adorable." I told him, rolling my own eyes. The real reason I agreed was because Albus was clearly uncomfortable facing them alone, but I felt like he wouldn't feel too fond of that. Though his puppy dog eyes _are _adorable.

He let out a breath. "Thanks, Clee. Shall we?" He said, and we both began making our way over to the group.

I looked at him sideways in amusement. "'Clee'?" My eccentric parents are the only other people who had ever called me that.

"Yeah, it's a nickname. You should try it sometime." He replied sarcastically.

"Sure thing, _Albie._" I said snidely. A rude remark warrants a rude answer.

He made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. "What in Merlin's name is an _Albie_?"

"You, for now." I told him smugly, as we reached his family, effectively cutting off any of his further protests.

Albus was attacked by a hug from a woman with flaming red hair. "Al! How are you, love? You need to write me more often! I'm lucky if I get even one letter a month from you!" She scolded, pulling back and fixing him with a frown.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Er, sorry about that, mum."

His Aunt Hermione walked over to greet him with a hug whilst the various other family members either clapped him on the shoulder or waved. In the group, I spotted Oliver Wood talking to fourth year Gryffindor Lily Potter and making wild hand gestures that were whacking anybody in a 3-foot radius. His wife, Katie Bell, was standing beside him and alternating between ducking and shaking her head in embarrassment. I don't blame her; he may be completely fit for an old guy, but he's also a complete nutter. It's the best of both worlds, I guess.

Whilst these greetings were happening, I was standing next to Albus awkwardly clasping and unclasping my hands in front of me. I probably looked like a young child attempting to clap. A brilliant first impression on his family, I'd say.

After everybody had finally greeted Albus, his mother turned to me suddenly looking extremely confused, before looking back to her daft son who _still _hadn't said anything.

"Al? Who's this?" She asked kindly, looking towards my awkward figure.

Al turned to me, as if just realizing I was still there. Yeah, it's not like you pleaded with me to come over or anything. Honestly.

"Oh! Er, mum and, well, everyone, this is my friend Clio. Clio, this is my mum, and family. Er, Dad and Uncle Ron are on a last minute work call, so they couldn't be here" He explained and introduced.

"Hello." I said, smiling and giving a quick wave towards the group.

Unfortunately, my greeting was met with silence. Even Oliver Wood had stopped his ranting, and was looking at me in confusion as well.

Mrs. Potter, whose face had broken out into a huge smile, broke the silence.

"Clio, wow, hello! I'm Ginny Potter, Al's mother. It's lovely to meet you." She told me, shaking my hand.

I smiled in return. "It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter looked at Albus' Slytherin scarf that was wrapped around my neck. "So, you're in Slytherin with Albus, then?" She asked kindly.

"Er, no, I'm actually in Hufflepuff. Albus just lent me this for today's match." I explained, fidgeting awkwardly with the scarf.

Mrs. Potter sent her son a sly look. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Albus' cheeks turned pink. "Mum…" He groaned.

"Oh hush, drama queen." She told him, rolling her eyes.

It was at that moment that I heard a gasp and turned to see Mrs. Granger-Weasley looking at me, recognition dawning in her eyes.

"Oh! You're Clio Appleberry, aren't you? One of the competitors in the Tournament."

I nodded and smiled, as Mrs. Potter muttered, "smart, too" causing Albus to groan even loud and cover his flaming face with his hands.

"Ooh, what are you competing in?" A man with turquoise hair asked me.

"History of Magic." I told the man.

3…

2…

1…

Ah, there are the faces of disgust.

"Ew, why?" Questioned 7th year Gryffindor Fred Weasley, rather rudely.

"Fred!" Admonished a woman who I assumed to be his mother.

I chuckled. "It's a fair question. I don't know really, I just find it to be an interesting area of study." I explained, shrugging.

They all still looked extremely confused.

"How in Merlin's saggy balls do you stay awake through Binns' monotone?" James Potter asked incredulously, dark hair almost as messy as his brother's.

"James Sirius Potter, watch your language! Though, er, how do you?" Mrs. Potter enquired, going from angry to confused in .2 seconds flat.

Slightly alarmed at the change of mood, I ran a hand through my shoulder – length hair, trying to think of how to answer.

Albus beat me to it with a snort.

"Clio falls asleep in almost every class."

I shrugged. "It's true. I just take a few notes and then find books in the library to fill in the blanks, which are much more interesting that Binns' drone." I explained, as some of the group nodded in understanding, whilst others (a.k.a. Fred and James) were still looking at me as if I'd just told them I kill small animals for a living.

"Well, Lily, Fred, Roxy and I should be going now." James said, gesturing to his family and sending me another strange look.

Albus looked at his watch in alarm. "Oh Merlin, I really need to get to the changing rooms as well. Er, bye everyone." He said, accepting 'good luck's' and hugs from everyone, except for Roxy, Fred, Lily and his brother who just shook his hand tensely. Honestly, Quidditch players and their stupid rivalries.

After saying goodbye to his family, Albus and I walked away to make our way to the Slytherin changing rooms. We both came to a stop outside the door, turning to each other.

"Er, sorry about them. They can be a bit much at times." He said apologetically.

I waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. Your family seems lovely."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah they are. Completely nutty of course, but still great. Anyway, I should really go or Zabini'll have my head as a side dish for her Yorkshire pudding."

I laughed. "Yeah, you should go then. Good luck. I know you'll be fantastic."

Leaning forwards, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He hesitated for a second before I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly. We stayed that way for a few seconds, before pulling back.

"You'll be amazing. Have fun out there." I told him, smiling.

"Er, thanks." He replied, looking a bit flustered.

We parted ways, as he went to get changed and ready and I made my way to the girls in the Slytherin section.

* * *

><p>"And the score currently stands at 200 – 50 Gryffindor." Said Dax Jordan, who had been commentating for the match. A match, which was currently 3 and half hours long with no sign of the snitch as of yet.<p>

I was beginning to drift off and my stomach had begun grumbling periodically ever five minutes. I was receiving some particularly dirty looks from a group of second years from the row in front whom I'm pretty sure included Snot Boy. Shuddering slightly as he stuck his finger into his nose, I focused my attention back on the game with a grimace.

We'd brought out the banner at the beginning of the match, causing Albus to laugh and beam at us, sending us a thumbs up from up in the air. However, all of our arms began to hurt after thirty minutes of holding it up (none of us were particularly sporty or strong save Panna), so we were now just lifting it whenever Slytherin scored. Which they hadn't really been doing very much unfortunately.

"Potter of Gryffindor with the quaffle! He passes to Spinnet, who quickly performs a sloth grip roll to avoid a well-placed bludger from the beautiful but deadly Daisy Avery. Spinnet tosses the quaffle in to the air and Potter makes a swift catch! Approaching the goal posts now, Bell is hovering between hoops; clearly unsure of which direction Potter will go in! He shoo- wait, he passes back to Spinnet, who races forwards, fakes out the left goal, shoots, annnnnd SHE SCORES! 210 – 50 GRYFFINDOR!"

Deafening cheers rose up from the Gryffindor end of the pitch, which was equally matched by groans and complaints from the Slytherin end. Millie Bell particularly was looking extremely sour as she threw the ball rather hard so it knocked into James's chest.

Whilst everybody was watching the movement of the Quaffle, my eyes were drawn to Albus, who had suddenly shot forward, heading straight for his sister Lily who was the Gryffindor seeker. Not slowing down, he reached out his hand as he came up to a few metres behind her and, passing her, grabbed something from under her nose.

The golden sparkle that caught me eye made my heart drop.

"Wait, what's this? Albus Potter has caught the Snitch literally from under Lily Potter's nose! Fortunately, Slytherin _doesn't _win – "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor! Well, the score ends on 210 – 200, with Gryffindor winning but Slytherin catching the snitch!"

If I thought the Gryffindor cheering was deafening before, this was downright painful. A sea of red and gold swarmed onto the pitch as the Gryffindor team was swallowed under the mass of hugs and congratulations.

The Slytherin stands were slowly beginning to empty as people left, dejected and grumbling, whilst the Slytherin team flew down to the ground, looking as though they were about to cry.

"We should go to Albus." I said to my friends, concerned.

They all nodded in agreement, and, nudging people out of the way (G being a bit more violent with her pushes), we finally reached the grassy pitch.

Looking around, Viv was the first to spot Albus.

"There!" She yelled, pointing to a figure in front of us who was standing slightly apart from his team, holding his head in his hands.

"You know what this calls for?" I asked my friends. "Group hug." Panna and Viv nodded in agreement whilst G groaned and rolled her eyes, accepting her fate.

Breaking into a sprint, the four of us ran towards Albus' melancholy figure. Upon reaching him, we all attacked him with a hug, which left the five of us in a messy tangle of limbs, kneeling on the ground. I had my left arm around Albus' back with my right arm around Viv's shoulders and was being slightly suffocated with my face pressed in between Albus and Panna's shoulders.

Yeah, I'm not sure how this hug was working either.

"You were fantastic! That Wronski faint you performed half way through was so bloody on point." Viv encouraged, her voice muffled from somebody's shoulder or neck or back or chest. I really didn't know what body part belonged to who anymore.

I felt Albus' breath on my neck as he sighed. "Thanks, Viv. And thanks, you guys. For cheering me on. But we didn't win." He mumbled, resting what I assumed was his cheek, on my shoulder. I rubbed comforting circles on his back, wishing I knew what to say.

"Albus, seriously, don't sweat it. If you beat Ravenclaw next match, and then if Gryffindor loses to Hufflepuff, you'll still be in the running for first place! And I don't know about Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff gotten pretty sodding good since last year. Trust me." Panna said firmly from somewhere to my left.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied, a bit hopefully. "It could all work out."

"It will." She said confidently. "Now, should we try and reclaim our limbs from this mess? I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Clio's bony elbow is digging into my side."

"Hey! Your hip's like jammed into my ribs!"

"Panna, is that your arm in my neck?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's your knee in my stomach."

"Well, I think I'm sitting on Albus' leg."

"You are."

"Sorry."

We all simultaneously leg go of each other and collapsed on to the ground, rubbing our arms and legs.

"You know, for a hug, that was pretty painful." G complained, rolling her shoulders back.

"It was nice though." Albus said quietly. I beamed at him, and squeezed his shoulder.

"So, what now?" Viv asked, lying on the pitch and gazing at the sky.

G looked at Albus, who was still looking a bit down, and let out the biggest and most dramatic sigh I had ever heard in my entire sixteen years of life thus far.

"Well, I know it must suck losing the match to Large Potter and Tiny Potter, so, Sma – _Albus, _why don't you come and hang out with us in the Hufflepuff common room? We can drown our sorrows in Butterbeer and Honeydukes finest. What do you say?" She proposed with a slightly pained expression, as if it physically took all of her effort to be nice to him. Which, actually, it probably did. I love her, but she's extremely selective with who she likes, which is why none of us have really questioned her hatred for James. She knows we're there for her and will tell us in her own time.

Albus stared at her in shock. "Are you actually being _nice _to me?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't get used to it." She snapped back, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. And er, yeah, hanging out sounds really good, actually." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Brilliant!" Panna exclaimed. Then she gasped, "Oh my Merlin, we can have a _sleepover_!" She squealed, as we all recoiled back at the volume.

Albus looked embarrassed. "Er, no, I'm okay. I don't want to intrude or anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Nonsense, Albus. You're part of the Gang – capital G – now whether you like it or not! It's customary for you to take part in a sleepover where we stuff our faces with food and dance to crappy 80s Wizard Rock."

"And build a pillow fort." Viv added, nodding her head solemnly.

Albus looked to G, as if she would refuse to have him over. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once – you're okay."

Viv, Panna and I all smiled widely as Albus just sat there looking extremely confused.

Panna took pity on him. "In G speak, that basically means she considers you a friend now."

"Oh, well, thanks. And you're okay too." He said to her, amused. "So, er, the sleep over sounds pretty fun, actually. Not to brag or anything, but I'm a blanket fort master." He told us, sounding more comfortable now that G had given her approval.

G placed a hand over her heart in offense as she gasped. "Excuse _moi_, but my blanket fort designs have been compared to the likes of Vespasian and Titus. I highly doubt yours could even hold a sickle to mine."

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Albus said, narrowing his eyes competitively.

G, honest to Merlin, legitimately _growled _at that. "Oh, you're _so_ on."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've got the Butterbeer, but we've got no chocolate. I mean, we could go to the kitchens but I just really can't be stuffed." Panna announced, pulling out enough Butterbeers from under her bed to quench a small army.<p>

It was almost 9pm that night, and our sleepover had officially begun. Albus had grabbed his things from his Dorm in the dungeons, and was lounging on the floor of our dorm, resting against Viv's bed.

At Panna's announcement we all groaned, before I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! I have a shitload of chocolate in my trunk! Maia sent it to me with her last letter. It's from some random chocolate shop in Sweden, and she says it's absolutely to die for." I said, jumping up and rummaging through my trunk, pulling out three huge blocks of milk and caramel chocolate, tossing them to the center of the room.

G opened one and broke herself off a few pieces, biting into it with a moan. "Clio, I think I'm in love with your sister."

I laughed. "You'll have to get past Char first."

Albus looked confused at that, so I took pity on him and explained. "Maia's my older sister. She graduated Hogwarts a few years back and is now travelling the world for her job with Gringotts. Char's the name of her girlfriend - they've been dating for a few years."

He nodded. "Ah, okay. That makes more sense."

Settling down after building the blanket fort (to which Albus graciously accepted defeat against G – she's obsessed with winning, I swear) we were mindlessly chatting, eating and drinking our Butterbeers as we lounged around on countless pillows.

Viv soon steered the conversation to a more personal matter.

"Er, Albus?" She asked tentatively. "Could I ask you something a bit personal? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure. Go ahead." He replied, looking confused.

"It's just, well, I mean, you're a brilliant bloke! I guess I'm just confused as to why you've never really sat with anybody before us." She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Huh. I'd never really noticed it, but the more I thought about it, I realised that Albus had been somewhat of a loner outside of his family. Suddenly, his family's strange reactions to my introduction made a lot more sense.

"Er, well, I sort of hung out with Lydia, Millie and Theo a bit but they were better friends with each other than me. I'm still friends with them, but just more so with you guys, I guess." He answered uncomfortably. Despite being friendly with Millie, Lydia and Theo, he mustn't have introduced them before. Guilt began stirring in the pit of stomach. I was a terrible friend.

Viv nodded. "Oh, okay."

Feeling the need to change the subject, I cleared my throat. "Well, we're lucky to be friends with you. You're a top bloke." I said, winking. "On a different subject, did anybody see Longbottom's sweater? I could have sworn it looked like it had a bunch of dicks sown into it."

"Hey! Those were _obviously _Mandrake roots!"

G scoffed. "They looked like dicks to me, too."

As those two got into yet _another _pointless argument, I caught Albus' eye. He sent me a grateful look, to which I smiled in return.

As Albus laughed at G and Viv's antics and Panna attempted to play peacemaker, I felt happier than I had in a while. Between Binns' horrible study sessions and the stress of both the Tournament and sixth year, things were really beginning to look up with these guys by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter!**

**SO – Chapter 7! I'm so sorry that this was a bit of a filler and that there wasn't more of the Quidditch match written, but as you can tell, I'm horrible when it comes to writing Quidditch scenes! **

**Also, hopefully Clio meeting some of Albus' family wasn't **_**too **_**cliché or cringe-y, as it'll be integral to the story later on (I feel like Ginny would be the sort of parent constantly trying to embarrass her kids haha). The same goes for the sleepover – Albus is essentially now fully initiated and an accepted member of the Gang! :) **

**The reason this chapter took a bit longer to update was because I couldn't write it in a way I liked that matched my plan, but this'll have to do! I might go back and edit later on though :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, faves and follows! You guys made my day :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Do you like the friendship between Albus, Clio, Panna, Viv and G so far? Any favourite characters yet?**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I'll try to have chapter 7 up in a week or so! Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**5 weeks until the Tournament**_

"Clio – when, and why, did the Wizarding World begin to withdraw itself from the Muggle world?"

"It's not known for sure, but popular theories from Historians such as Alvilda Cauldwell date the withdrawal of the Wizarding World to approximately sometime before 993 A.D., around the time of the creation of Hogwarts. Her theory then goes on to state that the majority of people attribute the disappearance of Magical Culture to Muggles due to the hate and distaste spread by Salazar Slytherin, who was a prominent and intimidating figure at that point of history. However, she believes this to be highly unlikely and rather accredits the Magical withdrawal to the threat many witches and wizards felt from muggles, a hate that would later manifest in the Witch Burnings, most popularly shown in the 1300s. Bathilda Bagshot also agrees with Cauldwell's thoughts on the matter, but additionally credits the withdrawal to the threat some witches and wizards posed to muggles, as practical jokes on them were beginning to become more fatal – an example being Weir the Wicked; responsible for the torture and murder of over 200 muggles over the course of 880 to 882 A.D. It was a combination of all of these reasons that led to the Withdrawal of the Wizarding World form the muggle world."

There were five short weeks left of the first term. That was five short weeks left until the first round of the Tournament. Nerves were beginning to get the best of Albus, Viv and I, and thus we found ourselves one drizzly Saturday morning studying in the library. Panna and G were testing the three of us on our respective topics, alternating whilst the five of us simultaneously attempted to complete a particularly challenging Charms worksheet.

Panna quickly read through my notes. "Fantastic! Almost spot on. However, you should probably explain a bit more about Salazar Slytherin, and connect your example of Weir the Wicked a tad more, but other than that it was mega." She beamed at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in my chair. "Okay. I'll make sure to do that. Thanks, Pan."

"No problem. G?" She questioned, looking towards the frizzy blonde haired girl seated next to her, currently almost being buried by a pile of textbooks.

G sat up and looked around blearily. "Whuzza?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes and smearing her eyeliner in the process.

Panna rolled her dark eyes. "Honestly, G. Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're the only one out of the five of us who's 17. It's your turn to ask Albus a question now." She reprimanded, cleaning the black smears under G's eyes with a quick '_tergeo'._

With a filthy look at Panna, G reached over and pulled out Albus' notes, buried underneath a pile of Herbology books.

Turning to the nervous dark haired boy next to me, she opened up the notes to a random page, closed her eyes, and pointed at a spot. Opening her eyes and looking at where her finger had landed, she cleared her throat importantly.

"Okay, Smellbus – "

"For the love of Salazar, can you _please _stop calling me that!" Albus exclaimed, running a hand through his already messy hair. Resisting the urge to pat it down, I busied myself with writing down an answer to a question on the Charms worksheet.

G sniffed haughtily. "No. You called me by my full name last night, so now you have to pay the consequences. On to your question – tell me about the origins and two dangers of what is nicknamed 'The Luck Potion.'"

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering.

"Felix Felicis, more commonly known as 'Liquid Luck' or 'The Luck Potion', was invented at an unknown date during the 16th Century by Zygmunt Budge. He deemed it the 'crowning achievement' of his career. The dangers associated with the consumption of Felix Felicis include that it causes recklessness, giddiness and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess, which can lead to injuries and even death. It is also toxic if taken in high quantities and is not made to be consumed continuously." He answered with a furrowed brow.

G skimmed through his notes, before nodding. "Spot on, Smellbus." She said, turning back to her Charms worksheet.

Panna looked at her watch and let out a strangled, high-pitched noise and began to gather up her books. "G! Muggle Studies starts in two minutes! Come on! I'm so sorry guys, but we're going to have to go now. Albus, can you test Viv?" She asked, passing him Viv's stack of notes.

"Of course." He replied, skimming through the pile.

"G! Move your arse now!" Panna said, poking G's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, G gathered up her books and bag. "Calm your tits, Pan."

"My tits will be calm if we arrive in time to class. Now, hurry up!"

With a hurried good bye to the three of us (who all had a spare), Panna left, dragging a complaining G behind her, as Madam Pince stalked out from behind a shelf and shot us a dirty look, as if we were the ones making all of the noise.

"Ugh, what an old bat." I said, watching the Velvet-clad librarian distastefully.

Albus snorted in agreement, before turning to Viv. "Okay, Viv, name four medicinal uses of Snargaluff pods."

As Viv answered, I let my eyes wander around the study area. A few groups of sixth and seventh years were milling around, most with their heads stuck in books and frantically scribbling down essays and notes. As I looked towards the entrance, I noticed a blonde haired Ravenclaw walk in and look around warily.

I waved a hand and gestured for him to come over. With an apprehensive look at Albus and Viv, he slowly walked over and sat down where Panna had been.

"Hey Scorpius. How are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Er, I'm fine. You?" He replied quietly, pulling out his Ancient Runes books and notes.

"Eh, I've been better. The stress of the Tournament really is beginning to hit me." I told him with a frown, stretching out my legs under the table.

He nodded and made a noise of agreement, before turning to his notes. For the few years I've known him through Saule and Epona, he's always been a man of very few words with a tendency to create awkward situations. Speaking of awkward situations, I looked at the occupants of the table to find them gazing at Scorpius in utter confusion.

I suppose I probably should have introduced him first. Well, better late than never.

"Oh, er, Scorpius, these are my friends Viv and Albus. Viv and Albus, this is my friend Scorpius." I introduced. Technically, Scorpius is more of a slight-acquaintance-that-I-occasionally-make-polite-small-talk-with-when-I-bump-into-him-in-the-Ravenclaw-common-room, but 'friend' is about ten times easier to say.

The three of them exchange awkward pleasantries, before averting eye contact and looking back at their respective study notes.

Considering Viv spends more time around plants than people, Albus loves his cat more than any human and Scorpius always has his nose stuck in a book, this really isn't that surprising.

Throw in the fact that I spend more time focusing on the past than the present, and we really make one hell of a group.

Fortunately, we were all saved from attempting to start a conversation by the arrival of another person to our mismatched group.

"Hey Al, hey guys." Rose Weasley said tiredly, dropping into the spare seat next to Viv.

"Hi." We chorused back. I noticed Scorpius looking at Rose with a funny expression, and her avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Er, do you two know each other?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah." They both murmured, looking away from each other with bright red cheeks. I turned to Viv and Albus with a raised eyebrow. That wasn't suspicious at _all._ Viv mirrored my expression, but Albus was staring between the pair suspiciously.

Wanting to avoid a confrontation, I cleared my throat.

"So, Rose! How are you going with studying for Arithmacy for the Tournament?" I asked, taking in her dark bags and exhausted expression worriedly.

She yawned. "As well as I can be, I suppose. Mum's been refusing to help me organize study timetables but keeps forcing dad to try. I swear, the man hasn't studied a day in his life with the 'help' he's been giving me."

Albus scoffed. "Tell me about it. Mum's been okay but dad's complete shit. I've no idea how he actually passed any subjects whilst he was in school." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, he did defeat Voldemort. That took some brains." Rose replied, smiling.

"So did Uncle Ron." Albus retorted.

Whilst this cousin exchange was happening, Scorpius, Viv and I were awkwardly continuing our studying, not wanting to interrupt them. Despite being friends with Albus for a good two months now, we were still hesitant when it came to breaching the subject of his family. I sort of got the feeling he harbored some resentment towards certain family members due to initial reactions to his Sorting into Slytherin. This was all unfounded though, as he had yet to open up about it to us.

Descending into a comfortable silence, the five of us went back to our respective studying for a while. I was the first to break it, after I saw Zeph walk past our table.

"Hey, do you guys know how the others are faring? I just saw Zeph walk past then and he doesn't look too good." I said in concern.

"Zeph's terrified, but he's got a good grasp on the knowledge. He'll be fine." Scorpius reassured me quietly, putting down his quill for a quick break.

"Mint seems pretty excited from what she's told me, but I've noticed Bobbie's been a bit more touchy than usual." Rose told us, furrowing her eyebrows.

The four of us simultaneously let out snorts.

"'A _bit_ more touchy'? Yesterday I sneezed whilst she was studying and she spent five minutes yelling at me." Albus replied incredulously.

Rose shot him a look. "That's not her fault, Al. She's obviously stressed, just like the rest of us."

Albus shrugged and stretched his arms behind his head.

"Well, how about Millie? Is she doing okay?" I asked him.

He shrugged again. "She's gone a bit quiet, but I think some of that has to do with left over resentment from the Quidditch match."

"You know, I think we should invite the others to study with us as a group sometime. It'd be nice." Rose proposed, twirling her quill around.

Viv groaned. "As long as that excludes Ramsbottom. You know, he found me in the Kitchens eating last night five minutes before curfew and lectured me about it for twenty minutes, meaning I ended up being out after curfew and then he gave me a detention for it! I can't stand the bloke." She told us, shaking he head as we all laughed.

"Well, if we're inviting all of the others, I suppose that means we should include Ramsbottom. It'd be rude to exclude him." I said, looking at Viv apologetically.

"If it helps, he won't say yes anyway." Rose said matter-of-factly. "He's convinced one of us is spying for another school."

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 weeks until the Tournament<strong>_

"Most people prefer Arabian Horses, but I myself am more partial to Warm blood horses. Of course, they're all unique in their own way and I think they're all absolutely brilliant, but that's just my individual opinion."

Four pairs of eyes swiveled around to look at me incredulously. I offered my friends a shrug and continued eating my toast.

It was a dreary Monday morning, an hour before classes began. Saule had enthusiastically invited my friends along to our family breakfast, as she was very keen on meeting Albus, and also because her and Panna got along famously.

Epona, as per usual, was creeping them all out with her incessant horse talk.

G clapped her hands together. "Well, that was very insightful." She replied, shooting me a look as if to say, '_why are your siblings so fucking weird?_'

I ask myself that question every day, G.

Epona gave her a serene smile. "What's your favourite horse, Geraldine?" She enquired, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Well first of all, it's _G_. Not Geraldine, not Gribbles, and _certainly _not Geraldine Gribbles. 'Geraldine' just makes me sound like an utter twat." G shot back with an exaggerated shudder.

Panna broke off from her conversation with Saule to lightly smack G on the arm. "Oh, hush G. Just answer her question." She told her, before turning back to continue talking to my smiling sister.

G rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Okay, whatever, fine. I suppose my favourite horse is, er…. cold blood horses?" She replied hesitantly.

"Hm, that's an interesting choice. I don't like them as much as the horses that fall under the hot-blooded category, but I can definitely see the appeal." Epona said, nodding thoughtfully, her horse shaped earrings dangling around.

G looked at us in confusion and whispered, "That's an actual breed? I just made it up."

Albus, Viv and I all snorted into our plates.

"How about you, Albus?" Epona asked, delicately eating a strawberry. Meanwhile I'm sitting across from her, already on my third piece of toast with crumbs visible on the dark material of my robes. I glanced around subtly before quickly wiping them off.

I'm all class.

Albus looked up, startled. "Oh. Er, well I suppose I like the White Friesian the best." He replied, shrugging.

Now it was his turn to be stared at incredulously by four pairs of eyes.

He leaned away from us. "What? Lily's obsessed with horses too." He claimed, holding up his hands.

I grinned and winked at him. "Sure she is."

"I swear it!"

"Yeah, we believe you." G replied sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!"

"Sure you are." Viv giggled.

The rest of his protests were drowned out by our laughter and Epona's reassurances that "it's okay to admit you like horses, just embrace it!"

"Ooh! Post is here!" Saule exclaimed, pointing excitedly above her. I looked up and sure enough, countless owls of all different shapes, sizes and colours were swooping down holding various letters and packages.

My parent's owl Circe landed in front on me and hooted softly.

"Hey there beautiful!" I cooed, stroking her feathers before untying the letter from her leg. She nipped my finger affectionately before moving over to Saule and Epona to greet them.

G and Albus had also received letters, whilst Viv received her '_Unbeleafable'_ Herbology magazine courtesy of her monthly subscription and Panna had gotten '_The Quibbler_'.

"What's the letter about?" Saule enquired, as both her and Epona fussed over Circe.

"Have they finally agreed to get me a horse?!" Epona asked, widening her dark eyes and slamming her hands down onto the table in her excitement. Circe screeched reproachfully at the sudden movement and Saule shot Epona a disapproving stare.

I rolled my eyes and opened the letter. "Chill, Pona. Let me read it first."

Skimming through the letter, I sighed as I handed it to my sisters. "It's just the usual. You know, 'keep up your grades', 'have fun', 'don't get into too much trouble', 'try to stop threatening people who don't like horses, Epona', etc, etc." I told them.

Epona sniffed delicately. "It's not my fault if Christopher Wood is a bumbling horter."

**Horter**

_noun_

1. A person that feels an extreme or mild irrational dislike towards horses

2. A person who experiences a lower level of intelligence than the regular homo sapien

3. Someone that Epona is guaranteed to dislike

Yes, Epona actually made up a word and a dictionary definition to match it.

This is what I have to live with.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't threaten people! It's not nice." Saule said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and shaking her head at her twin.

Epona glared at her. "I am not nice."

Sighing at their antics, I turned to my friends. I was about to ask Panna if I could look through _The Quibbler _briefly, before I caught sight of the look on Albus' face.

"You okay?" I asked in concern.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Er, mum's told me to invite you all over for dinner after the Tournament." He said, keeping his eyes focused on the letter.

Panna was the first to respond.

"I'm so sorry Albus, but I'll be in India visiting my Grandparents for the Christmas break. I'll be missing the Tournament, too." She told us all apologetically. We nodded in understanding; she had told us this as soon as we found out we were competing.

"And while I consider _you_ a friend, I'd honestly rather die than spend any extra time around your brother. Seriously. I'd take _avada kedavra _any day over extended exposure to his inflated ego." G replied, shaking her head with a slight shudder.

Albus nodded. "Fair enough." He turned to Viv and I. "Er, how about you guys?"

"I'd love to. I'll have to check with mum and dad but I reckon they'll say yes." I responded with a smile.

"Same here." Viv said, giving him a brief smile before turning back to her Herbology magazine.

He nodded, looking simultaneously nervous and relieved. It was a strange combination.

"Okay, well I'll write back to mum tonight to tell her."

"Write back to mum about what?"

I looked up to see James Potter standing behind Panna and Viv, with Fred Weasley at his left. Cautiously darting my eyes towards G, I was unsurprised to see the murderous expression that had taken over her features.

Albus sighed from next to me. "What do you want?" He asked his cousin and brother flatly.

James held a hand against his chest in mock-offense. "What, I can't say hello to you nerds?"

G spun around, her blonde plaits whipping out behind her. "Don't call them that!" She yelled angrily.

"But G," Viv started, "you _always _call us that."

Despite the truth to that statement, that probably wasn't the best thing Viv could have said.

G scoffed weakly. "Well, er. I uh- I've got to finish my muggle studies essay before class," She offered, grabbing her bag and almost running out of the hall. We all watched after her, worried and confused.

"I should go after her." I said, half standing.

"I didn't know you guys had a muggle studies essay." Viv said to Panna, confused.

Panna sighed and stood up. "We don't. It's okay Clio, I'll go. I've got class with her first thing anyway." She said, giving us all a wave before leaving the hall after G.

James looked around us in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

The thing that troubled me the most about his statement was how he said it. From what I could tell, James seemed genuinely concerned that he'd upset G. I'd always thought their hatred was a mutual thing and as I thought about it, a horribly guilty feeling stirred around my mind. What kind of friend was I to not know that?

"Will Gribbles be alright?" Fred asked us, looking concerned as well.

"Well, she'll be going to Azkaban for murder if she ever hears you call her that." I replied, to the chuckles of Viv and Albus. "But Panna will talk to her, don't worry." I reassured them, though all I could feel was worry.

Albus rubbed his eyes. "Again, what in Merlin's name do you two want?"

"What, we can't just visit our favourite relative?" Fred said cheekily with a wide grin that showcased a truly frightening amount of adorable dimples.

"Cut the shit." Albus deadpanned.

Both James and Fred snickered like seven year old that had successfully stolen off-limit sweets.

"Fine. We just came to tell you all to avoid the third floor corridor near Mimbus the Marvelous at 6pm tonight." James said, an odd glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes as I realized they were planning yet another prank. How those two haven't been expelled yet; I'll never know.

Fred then caught sight of Saule and Epona next to us, who had been having a quiet conversation of their own (most likely initiated by Saule who regarded it as the highest dishonour to eavesdrop).

"Ah! Appleberry twins. Because I like you, make sure you avoid the moving staircases near the Ravenclaw Common Room, okay?" Fred told them, as they both nodded in understanding.

With a surprisingly sweet smile towards my sisters, Fred turned back to James and nodded.

James nodded in return and turned to smile at all of us, before turning away.

"Smell ya later!" He shouted over his shoulder as they both walked away.

Yes, James Potter is a 17 year old wizard that still says 'smell ya later' any chance he gets. Sometimes the differences between him and Albus astound me.

However, what Fred said to my sisters suddenly came to my mind as I turned to the two of them in bewilderment.

"How do you two know Fred Weasley?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I encourage him with his homework in the library. He's incredibly smart and I just help him to se that." Saule explained, beaming.

Well, that I can understand. Turning to look at Epona, no reason I could think of made sense. As far as I knew, Fred was not obsessed with horses and that was pretty much all Epona talked or thought about.

She picked up a strawberry. "I got him an O on a muggle studies paper he had on horses."

Ah, there it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling – I own nothing!**

**Okay first off – I AM SO SORRY! It's been about ten days since my last update which is pretty poor on my part! I've been incredibly busy with Uni and it was also my birthday a few days ago so my writing in the past few days was pretty sporadic. I'd had half of this chapter finished and it took me a while to find motivation to finish the rest of it, but at last I did! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter and for the faves and follows too! You guys brighten my day :) **

**To pettybureacrat – you'll definitely be seeing more of James, Lily and the other cousins in later chapters! James, Lily and Fred will probably have the most prominent parts, but I'm going to try and bring them all in! :) **

**Also thank you so much to 'reader' who pointed out I said 'penny' in the last chapter – I've changed it to sickle :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love if you could leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter! Do you like Fred and James so far? Any theories on the tension between Rose and Scorpius? Favourite and least favourite characters?**

**I'll try to update sooner this time! I hope you all have a lovely day/night :) xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**2 weeks until the Tournament**_

"Wait, so explain this potion to me again?" I asked Albus, scratching my head with my quill in confusion.

Albus was currently brewing a potion to fulfill part of his tutoring with both Professor Hainsworth and myself. The cold dungeon room was slightly hazy, due to the lime coloured smoke rising from his alarmingly large cauldron. I was working on an essay on the side effects of Polyjuice Potion, which had been set earlier that day, whilst Albus busied himself with his own potion as he had already finished the three feet of parchment due. What a nerd.

Albus took off his glasses and wiped the steam off of the lenses, before placing them on his nose again.

"It's the Wiggenweld potion. Basically it can awaken a person from a magically induced sleep, or counter the effects of the Draught of Living Death." He explained, measuring a steaming brown liquid into a clear vial.

I snorted. "If only Snow White had some, that would've saved them all a whole lot of trouble."

I laughed at my own joke, before catching sight of Albus' confused expression.

"Who?" He asked, with furrowed brows. I stared at him incredulously.

"Snow White? You know, seven dwarfs and all that jazz? No? Never mind." I murmured, drifting off as he just continued to look even more confused. With a muggle mother and magical father, my sisters and I had been raised with both muggle fairytales and magical fairytales. It seemed quite obvious that Albus, on the other hand, had only been brought up with the magical ones.

Albus shook his head, turning back to his potion. I sighed; some people just didn't understand proper humor. I was just about to turn back to my essay, before the door to the dungeon opened.

"Oh, hey Professor." Albus said, barely looking up from where he was stirring the bubbling mixture.

Professor Hainsworth, dressed in robes of a rather blinding shade of turquoise, stepped into the dungeon and strolled over to where Albus and I were working.

"Albus. Everything's well, I hope? The Wiggenweld potion is a particularly complex one, but I feel like it's a very real possibility you'll be asked to – Clio? What are you doing down here?"

Looking up into the bemused face of the Potions master, I grinned sheepishly and gestured to my essay.

"Er, Albus is helping me. For the essay. And potions. Tutoring?" I attempted to explain, feeling my cheeks heat up as I suppressed the urge to groan at my awkward and disjointed answer.

Catching sight of my flushed face, Albus rolled his eyes and took over. "Clio's helping me with History of Magic, so I'm just returning the favour with Potions."

"Well, that's a very admirable deed you're both doing." Hainsworth said, beaming at the two of us. "How are you both feeling about the Tournament, anyway?"

"Eh."

"Okay?"

Well, we couldn't have given more detailed answers even if we tried.

I resisted the urge to face palm, as Professor Hainsworth stood there confused by our short replies that were said simultaneously.

A silence ensued. It wasn't a comfortable silence either. Albus was still stirring his potion and looking at a wall like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in his life. Hainsworth had his hands clasped behind his back and was rocking back and forward on his heels. And me? Well, I was giving quite possibly the most awkward and strained smile as I looked between them both.

Merlin save us all.

Hainsworth clapped his hands together after a few more painful seconds, interrupted only by the occasional bubble from Albus' cauldron.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then. Don't forgot to clean up afterwards." He told Albus.

As I let out a relieved breath, I heard Albus murmur, "Oh thank Merlin." Attempting to cover my snort with an unconvincing cough, I waved at Hainsworth.

"Bye Professor!"

"Goodnight." And with that, Hainsworth turned around and powerwalked out of the dungeon.

I laughed and turned to Albus. "He really has no tact at all. That was quite possibly the most awkward couple of minutes of my life."

"You're not wrong there."

Giving up on finishing my dreaded essay, I got up and walked over to Albus.

"Watcha doin' now?" I asked curiously, peering into his cauldron.

"Er Clio, you really might not want to do-"

BANG!

"…that."

I doubled over coughing as I waved away a lingering cloud of foul smelling smoke from my face. After a few minutes of choking with Albus hitting my back, I straightened up, gulping in deep breaths of slightly cleaner air.

"Are you making a potion in there or cooking sweaty socks?!" I asked incredulously, leaning against a desk with my chest heaving.

"Er, well, that'd probably be the main ingredient. It has a rather potent smell."

"And what is the main ingredient, pray do tell?"

Albus held up a small vial of green jelly with a sheepish smile.

"Flobberworm mucus."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week until the Tournament<strong>_

"How long now?"

"Still a few hours left. Merlin G, we left the platform not even ten minutes ago."

G groaned and stuck her feet on Viv's lap. Viv - who had been tending carefully to her gorgeous sunflowers - shot G a foul look. G merely popped a stick of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into her mouth and chewed it obnoxiously with a raised eyebrow towards the dark haired girl next to her.

Rolling my eyes, I looked out the window at the passing scenery. My friends and I – minus Panna who, as the only Prefect out of the five of us, was patrolling – were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading back home for the Christmas holidays. While they came as a welcome relief from the stress of school for most, that was not the case for some of us. The arrival of the Winter Holidays, for me, meant the arrival of the beginning of the Academic Tournament. Which was something I was most definitely dreading.

Due to timetable clashes, our planned group study sessions with the other competitors had never actually happened, however Albus, Viv and I continued to study with Rose and Scorpius. Speaking of the pair, the more time I spent with them the more suspicious I became that there was more than meets the eye to their seemingly awkward 'friendship'. Well, whatever it was, it could wait until after the first round of the Tournament. Stress was already taking up far too much of my mind and I really couldn't afford dwelling on the matter for too long.

Feeling a pressure drop onto my shoulder, I looked down to find Albus fast asleep. Grinning slightly, I picked up a heavy book that I had borrowed for some last minute studying from the library. I swear to Helga Hufflepuff, the way Pince acted as I borrowed it, you'd think I was taking her first-born child.

That woman needs to sort out her priorities.

Just as I opened my book on the Goblin Wars, Albus let out a particularly loud snore causing me to jump slightly.

G snorted and Viv laughed. Narrowing my eyes at them, I attempted to regain some of my dignity and turned back to my book.

Another enormous snore shook me out of my studying. I glanced down at Albus' sleeping figure and laughed.

"You know, for someone so cute, he's really a rather unattractive sleeper." I commented to my friends, still grinning.

Viv made a noise of vague agreement that made me suspect she hadn't heard a word I had said. G was silent for a moment before her mouth curved into a sly smile.

"I didn't know you fancied Albus." She said, waggling her eyebrows as she took off her purple and orange knitted scarf.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. I'm allowed to find people attractive without fancying them. The two aren't mutually exclusive, you know."

G shrugged, still grinning. "Eh, whatever you say."

"G." I said in a warning tone, beginning to get annoyed. "Don't start."

G held up her hands. "Chill, Clio. I was just joking around." She folded her arms and pouted at me. "You used to be fun."

I grimaced and adjusted my knitted beanie. "Sorry, G. It's just the stress –"

"- from the Tournament is really getting to you. Yeah, yeah, I know." G finished, sighing in a dejected sort of way.

I felt terrible. Despite it's perks, the Tournament was beginning to put a strain on everything in my life. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a few chocolate frogs and gave them to G.

"Consider these part of my apology. I'll make more of an effort in the future. Promise." I told her earnestly, a familiar crawling sense of guilt eating me up inside.

G accepted the frogs happily, but shot me a stern look at the same time.

"Clio, you've done nothing wrong. If anything, I was the asshole."

"No, really, I've been so preoccupied lately –"

"It's my fault for annoying you – "

"I feel like I've been ignoring – "

"You've done nothing wrong – "

"I've been neglecting – "

"YOU'RE BOTH IN THE WRONG, OKAY? Now please, shut your gobs and let me finish this!" Viv squealed in a shrilly voice.

As she turned back to her sunflowers muttering darkly to herself, G and I stared at her in stunned silence. Albus gave a grunt and shifted slightly on my shoulder, before continuing his steady stream of snores.

Before G or I could say anything, a loud knock on our compartment door interrupted our thoughts. The door slid opened and fourth year Gryffindor Lily Potter stuck her head inside the door with a grin.

"Hey, is Al in here?" She asked, surveying the compartment. Catching sight of Albus' sleeping figure on my shoulder, she suddenly barged into the compartment, grabbed the camera from around her neck and snapped a picture. All in the space of three seconds.

Honestly, I worry about the Potter children sometimes.

"Oh, mum'll love this." She murmured deviously, smirking. Her expression changed very quickly as she peered closely at Albus' face. "Oh my Merlin, is that _drool?_" She asked, disgusted.

Quickly glancing over to Albus, her suspicions were confirmed.

I groaned loudly. "Unfortunately, yes."

Lily laughed as she tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery." She said, flicking Albus' particularly hard on his forehead.

He jolted awake and looked around the compartment. "Huh?" He asked groggily, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Oh hey, Lils." He greeted through a large yawn. "What do you want?"

As Lily laughed at him, I subtly siphoned his drool off of my shoulder with my wand. Shuddering, I tuned back into the conversation.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lily asked, placing her hand on her hip and raising an unimpressed eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh er, right, well – "

"I'm G." G interrupted, saluting at Lily and popping her gum.

"Viv." Viv muttered distractedly, still grooming her sunflowers.

"I'm Clio. It's nice to meet you." I greeted, giving Lily a kind smile.

She smiled in return. "Nice to meet you all too! I don't know why you're friends with this loser, though." She said, lightly pushing Albus' shoulder.

I laughed. "He's not so bad once you get past the layers of misery and angst." I replied jokingly, ruffling Albus' messy hair fondly and winking at him.

He pushed us both off half heartedly, grinning. Turning to Lily, he raised a dark eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, okay, I really came in here to tell you that Mum and Dad are meeting us near the green bench on the platform." Lily explained, shifting her stance.

Albus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, thanks. Does James know?"

Lily grunted and rolled her eyes so hard that her whole head moved. "Ugh, who knows. I can't find that idiot anywhere. He's probably with Fred, doing something that'll most likely get them both expelled. I don't even want to know, to be honest. Sometimes I feel sorry for Mum and Dad; it must be hard for them when I'm the only normal child."

"_You? _Normal?" Albus exclaimed incredulously. "You're the one who started up a fundraiser for flobberworm rights!"

Lily sniffed delicately. "I just think the treatment they receive is inhumane."

"Well, yeah, because _they're not human_!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Al. Anyway, I should be off now; Hugo and Minnie are saving me some food but I don't really trust them not to eat it. It was nice meeting you guys." Lily said to us.

"You too." We chorused back.

"Well, see you!" With one last cheeky grin that bore a startling resembles to James, she left the compartment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the train finally pulled up to Platform 9 ¾. Panna (who had returned from patrolling), G, Viv, Albus and I all put on our coats, scarves and beanies, before braving the chill to collect our trunks and find our families.<p>

Panna was the first to leave.

"Ooh, there's my Mum. Well, I best be off now. Good luck for the Tournament guys, and G, make sure you cheer loud enough for both of us! Merry Christmas!" She said, giving us all a hug. "Don't forget to write to me."

"Yes mum." G said, rolling her eyes but accepting the hug anyway.

"We won't forget." Viv added.

"Merry Christmas." Albus smiled, hugging her.

"Have fun in India." I told her when she turned to hug me.

Beaming at us all, she bade us a final farewell before turning to her Mum.

G and Viv were the next to leave. As they lived practically next door to one another, Viv was getting a lift from G's parents. Albus and I hugged them with the promise to see them on the 21st, and then it was just the two of us.

As we reached the spot near Albus' distinctive family, 90% red haired and surrounded by curious points and murmurs from others on the platform, I spotted the familiar figures of my parents.

"Ah, my mum and dad are over there." I told him, pointing over his shoulder.

He glanced over, before turning back to me. "Right, well I'll see you soon for the Tournament then." He said, looking slightly nauseous.

I grimaced. "I would say I'm looking forward to it, but that'd be a blatant lie. Well, see you then I suppose." I replied, giving him a quick hug.

Pulling back, we both grinned and said goodbye, before turning to our respective families.

As I walked away from Albus, the knowledge that the Tournament was only a few days away suddenly hit me, and a wave of nervousness swept over me. Merlin, I was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling! (including 'she needs to sort out her priorities'- thank you Ron Weasley haha)**

**Chapter 8 is here and the Tournament's extremely close!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter - Do you guys like Lily so far? Favourite Potter sibling? Any predictions for the outcome of the first round of the Tournament?**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows on the last chapter! You guys are the best :) (and don't worry – there will definitely be more Rose and Scorpius later on ;) )**

**I might take a bit longer than usual to get the next chapter up because I've got a fairly busy week coming up, but I'll try my best! **

**Thank you for reading :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

_**5 days until the Tournament**_

_Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap._

Grumbling, I shoved my head under my pillow and tried to return to my dream, in which I was marrying a young Myron Wagtail. I felt a dreamy smile stretch over my lips as I thought of his luscious locks, his mysterious eyes, his crooning voice, his -

_Tap. _

My eyes flew open.

_Tap tap tap._

I shifted my position.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP-_

"What?!" I screamed, bolting upright in bead. Blinking blearily at the window, I noticed a dark shape that I assumed to be an owl, perched on the windowsill.

Groaning in defeat, I untangled myself from my bed sheets and tripped over onto the floor. I sighed and picked myself up, continuing to make my way to the infernal bird. However, in my delirious half asleep state, I could barely notice objects that were five feet in front of me.

Such as my very heavy school trunk.

"Oof…" I groaned as my face met the floor. Rolling on my back, I got up yet _another _time and proceeded to stumble blindly to the bright window.

_Tap tap tap tap-_

"OKAY! I'm here, I'm here, calm your bird tits! Honestly…"

Opening the window, I reached out my hands to untie the letter from the haughty-looking black owl's leg.

I wasn't expecting it to be thrust into my face.

I recoiled back and grabbed my throbbing nose, yelling out curses that would make even G cover her ears. Walking back over to the Demon Owl (seriously, I don't know if it's just the morning light or my bleary vision, but those eyes look suspiciously red to me) I quickly untied the letter and slammed my window shut. As it threw me an offended look, I very maturely stuck my tongue out at it.

I know, I know. I'm not usually this horrid. In my defense, I can't be held responsible for whatever happens to the poor soul who wakes me up on holiday mornings. Seriously. Just don't do it.

Dropping down on my very yellow bed, I ripped open the letter, only half registering the important looking wax Ministry seal.

I don't care if this letter's from the Minister of Magic himself. There better be a good reason for waking me up.

_Dear Miss Appleberry,_

_I hope you have been studying hard for the First Annual Interschool Academic Tournament! I know this is rather late, but the lists of the subject order have just been decided upon, and are part of the reason for this owl. The subject order is as follows – _

_History of Magic_

_The Study of Ancient Runes_

_Arithmacy_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Astronomy _

_Potions_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_The second reason for this letter is to remind you of the time in which you are to arrive. Hogwarts students must be at the Ministry by no later than 1:00pm for a starting time of 2:30pm, with an approximate finish of 5:30pm. You are to meet with the rest of the competitors from your school at Courtroom 11 (see the information desk for directions)._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger _

_(Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

"Merlin's beard." I whispered, staring incredulously at the evil piece of parchment. "No way. There's no bloody way I'm first. This is some sort of sick joke, right? Am I on Prank'd? Where are the cameras? You guys can come out now! Come on Barnabus Collins, I know this is one of your jokes! Very funny guys, really hilarious…"

But nothing happened. My room stayed the same; simple and unassuming.

I flopped back onto my mattress.

"Merlin save me."

* * *

><p>"Clio, pumpkin, you've got cereal in your hair."<p>

I groaned and half-heartedly swiped a hand through my messy locks.

My parents looked at each other in concern and my Dad put down his cup of coffee and pushed aside the Daily Prophet.

"Clee, we know you're worried about the Tournament but you'll be brilliant. We have full faith in your abilities." He encouraged my kindly as Mum smiled.

"But that's just the thing Dad; I won't be brilliant. I'm going to fail horribly and be embarrassed in front of not only my friends and family, but also _the _Hermione Granger – Weasley and nine other magical schools from around the world! I'm not cut out for this!" I exclaimed hysterically, covering my face with my hands.

"Well, not with that attitude you're not!" My mum said with a tut, pulling her blonde hair into a low bun.

I lifted my head to stare at her incredulously.

"Believe and you will achieve!" Saule said from her position next to me, patting my shoulder as my mother voiced her agreements.

Dear Merlin, her personality's multiplying.

"Oh Sweet Hufflepuff, this is too much positivity for me to deal with." I grumbled, dropping my head into my hands.

Saule ignored me. "The true measure of success is how many times you can bounce back from failure!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Well that's bloody fantastic Saule, I'll just make sure to remember that while I suffer horrific embarrassment in front of the Minister of Magic and Saviours of the Wizarding World!"

"Exactly! That's the spirit." She said encouragingly, patting my back.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "This conversation is draining my spirit." I muttered.

"Clio!" My mother said sharply. "Don't be so rude. Now, apologise to your sister! She's only trying to help." She admonished, brown eyes glaring.

I sighed and turned to Saule. "Sorry." I mumbled half-heartedly, to which she beamed in response.

Being completely honest, I regret nothing.

It seriously cannot be good for your health to be that positive all of the time.

Dad cleared his throat. "Moving on from Clio's moods, Maia sent a letter this morning. She can't make it to the first round but she's going to try to be back for the second. The Dragon program her and Charlotte and doing in Romania requires full attendance for the whole four weeks." He told me apologetically, stirring obscene amounts of sugar into his coffee.

Eyeing his sugary concoction distastefully, I replied, "That's fine. It's two less people to laugh at my inevitable failure."

"'Inevitable failure' would be a terrible name for a racehorse. Of course, I don't approve of the muggle racehorse industry. It's barbaric and cruel to the horses, not to mention it only serves to fuel the modern aristocrat's greed and gives people an excuse to get drunk and waste all of their money on the torture of poor creatures. But it's just an observation."

I stared at Epona in shock.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked incredulously.

She leveled me with a blank expression.

"Long enough."

Wow, creepy much?

"How is it that you always manage to sound like a serial killer?" I asked in genuine confusion.

Epona didn't reply; instead, she raised an eyebrow at me and plucked a grape off its stem with slightly more force than necessary.

I shuddered and turned back to the slightly less frightening members of my family.

"What are you up to today Clee?" Dad asked, pouring yoghurt into his coffee.

"Oh er, probably just studying – wait, is that _yogurt_? You're putting yogurt in your coffee?!" I asked in disgust, feeling my appetite pack its bags and leave my body. I pushed away my plate of toast slightly.

"Hm, studying eh? That much studying can't be healthy."

"That much yogurt in your coffee can't be healthy!"

He shook his head, stirring the clumpy mixture with a teaspoon. "Nonsense Clio. We don't want you studying all day."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So we're just going to ignore the yogurt-in-coffee shaped elephant in the room?"

Mum leant forwards and shot me a concerned look. "Your father's right, sweetie. Why don't you send an owl to your friends? You could catch up for lunch tomorrow with them." She suggested.

Clearly I was the only person noticing Dad's strange coffee habits, and with one last disgusted look to the dairy infested drink from hell, I stood up.

"Good idea, I'll go send them one now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days until the Tournament<strong>_

"Er, three burgers, one extra large serving of chips – with tomato sauce, please – a double chocolate milkshake and two cokes please." G rattled off as the pretty waitress nodded and jotted the order down. She turned to walk away, before G faced the rest of us. "What'll you guys have?"

Trying not to laugh at the expression on the waitress's – Emma's – face, I quickly looked over the menu in front on me.

"Fish and chips for me please, just with some water." I said, smiling and handing the menu to the girl.

"Er, same with me." Albus replied, as Viv ordered a fancy salad that I couldn't replicate even if I tried.

With Panna in India, it was just the four of us out for lunch in Muggle London. Albus, Viv and I were more than happy to journey into one of the cafes in Diagon Alley, but G insisted she would 'literally die' if she went another week without a decent Muggle burger and coke. Honestly, her dramatics could give even Ramsbottom a run for his money.

Emma the waitress smiled at us. "I'll be back with your drinks soon."

"Thanks, no rush." G said, returning her smile enthusiastically.

We all stared at her in silence as Emma the waitress walked off.

"Er, G? What was that?" I asked, with a raised brow.

G tore her eyes away from Emma the Waitress. "What was what?" She asked, slightly blankly.

My other brow rose to join its partner. "_That. _'No rush'? You literally just told us that you would die if you went another hour without Muggle food." I said, looking pointedly between her and the dark haired waitress.

She shrugged and shifted. "Just being polite." She said unconvincingly, attempting to be nonchalant as she fixed the collar of her coat.

Viv, Albus and I all exchanged glances.

There are many words I would associate with G, but 'polite' is not one of them.

I smirked and leaned forward slightly. "Well, I can't blame you. She's gorgeous." I said, nodding to Emma the Waitress (currently serving an elderly corner at the window of the café).

Albus nodded in agreement. "Nice hair, too." He added with quirked lips.

Viv grinned. "Not to mention, those eyes…"

G groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why are you guys so annoying." She said, her voice muffled.

We laughed and Viv ruffled her hair playfully.

"It's our job as your best friends." Albus told her, grinning.

"Plus, I have to have _some _form of revenge for all of the teasing you put me through last term." Viv told her, still grinning insufferably.

"So, why don't you make a move?" I asked, pushing my hair away from my face.

G sighed and leaned back. "It's not that simple." She said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, for one thing, how do I even know if she likes girls?"

"You don't." Albus said simply. I smiled, expecting him to say something inspiring afterwards like 'that's why you have to try'. However, the silence drew on as Albus began glancing out the window into the Muggle street, observing an eccentric street performer with an orange and lime green leather suit on.

Sweet merlin, that man dresses like a Muggle just about as well as purebloods do. Once, I saw a Wizard dressed in purple bootleg jeans, yellow Doc Martens and a woolly orange jumper. Paired with a red tea cosy perched precariously on top of his curls.

For all of his success in school, Ramsbottom just hasn't grasped the concept of Muggle fashion.

I glanced warily at the others, to see them staring at Albus expectantly. Albus himself was now playing with a sugar packet.

Rolling my eyes, I nudged his shoulder. "Er, are you going to elaborate on that more?" I murmured, casting a worried glance to G, who had begun sending wistful glances to Emma the Waitress.

"Oh!" He said, looking startled. "Er, that's why you have to try." He finished, rather lamely as the rest of us rolled our eyes.

I know it must be weird that we're all acting like this has happened before, but that's because this has. A few times, in fact. For all her cynical tendencies, G's a complete romantic at heart. Not to mention a terrible flirt as well. Her last boyfriend that she dated for five months in fifth year was a boy named James Zeller, whom she promptly became lovesick over after her first glance towards him and his 'mega hair'.

Of course, she broke up with him after discovering his insect collection, but that's beside the point.

G scoffed. "Albus, you're absolute pants at inspirational stuff."

"Eh, that's true." Albus conceded, shrugging.

I lightly hit Albus' jumper clad arm enthusiastically. "G! She's coming back! Quick, quick, everybody laugh like G's just said something hilarious." I whispered furiously.

Albus, Viv and I all burst into loud, obnoxious laughter that caused G to groan and face palm.

"G! You're an absolute laugh!" Viv exclaimed loudly, giving a rather obvious glance towards Emma the Waitress, who had now reached our table.

"Er, here are your drinks." She said, placing the tray down on the table and distributing them to each of us, with a strange look towards the three of us who were still continuing with our very fake laughter.

"Thanks." G murmured, bright red in the face.

"No problem. Your food will be out soon. Enjoy." Emma the Waitress told us, smiling, before glancing at G discreetly and walking off.

"G! She totally just gave you _the look_!" I whispered excitedly, dropping the loud laughter.

"She's into you." Albus added, slurping down his milkshake.

"Go for it." Viv encouraged, pushing her braided hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe. But no more meddling, all right?" G replied, pointing a warning finger at all of us.

Albus smirked. "I dunno. I mean I never really got back at you for calling me Smellbus all of those times." He said, arranging the slouchy beanie over his wild dark hair. I felt a small jolt in my stomach as he did this, which must have been due to my hunger so I began eating my rather delicious lunch.

G leaned forwards slowly. "Albus, I swear to Merlin, if you mess this up for me you will _pay._" She told him lowly, sending a vicious glare his way.

Albus matched her gaze evenly and scoffed. "You don't scare me." He replied with narrowed eyes.

Being completely honest, I wasn't sure anything scared him. When we were studying in the library one time, I opened a dusty old book to find a very much alive spider in there and promptly screamed and fell off my chair, naturally. Albus, on the other hand, scooped the gross thing up tenderly and _began stroking it_. I think that was the moment I began to truly question why all of my friends were completely barmy.

"Clio, why are you shuddering?" Viv asked with a strange look, effectively breaking up the staring, or should I say _glaring _contest between G and Albus. This is why we need Panna.

"Eurgh, I just suddenly remembered the Spider Incident." I answered, sending a disgusted look towards Albus, who promptly stopped drinking his milkshake and turned towards me, offended.

"Hey! Spiders have feelings too! How would you like it if you spent your whole life being hated simply because you have a few extra legs and are a tad hairier than what's expected?" He defended, narrowing his eyes.

I recoiled and moved away slightly. "Ew, Albus! Stop defending them, it's weird." I told him, shuddering lightly.

"It is not. I just don't like seeing innocent and misunderstood creatures being hated for no apparent reason. I'm not completely heartless, like _some _people." He replied, sending me an obvious look.

My hand flew to my chest. "Ex-_squeeze me_?!"

"You heard me."

"Well, I'll have you know – "

"Er, food's here."

Both Albus and I stopped arguing to look up and find Emma the Waitress tentatively standing in front of our table with plates of food. She glanced around at the four of us warily. "Is everything all right? Should I come back in a bit?" She asked, worried.

G waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, we're good. They're just having a bit of a lovers tiff, is all." She explained, sending a devious smirk our way.

Emma the Waitress visibly relaxed and began smiling as she passed us our food. "Oh, okay. Well, you two make a cute couple, for what it's worth." She told Albus and me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I avoided looking at Albus. "Er, we're not – "

"Yum, I love cherry tomatoes!" Viv interrupted unknowingly, stuffing a bunch of her salad into her mouth with a blissful expression on her face.

Emma the Waitress walked off with one last smile, and G turned to us.

"Come on lovebirds, dig in!" She said, taking a smug bite out of her burger.

I really need some new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer – Harry Potter of course belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling!**

**Prank'd is the, in my mind, the magical version of Punk'd**

**'Ex-squeeze me' is taken from the Mindy Project (which you should all definitely watch it's amazing)**

**Also the yogurt in coffee thing was inspired by my Grandpa who actually puts yogurt in his coffee to the disgust of the rest of us haha**

**OHMYGOODNESS I AM SO SO SORRY**

**I just started Uni and it's been an absolutely **_**insane **_**week! We've already got a load of work to do, which took priority over this story. Though I finally finished the chapter! I'm realllllly not happy with it at all though, and I'm sorry that it's a major filler! I sort of just wanted to flesh out G's character more (who is bisexual) and show a bit more of the friendship between them (minus Panna **** ) as well as a look into Clio's family. **

**However…the next chapter will be the first round of the Tournament!**

**Just a bit of a heads up, it may take a little while longer than this one did to get the next chapter finished, as I'll be trying to settle into Uni at the same time, so sorry in advance for that!**

**The Chirpy Bitch – Yes! A Potter chapter will definitely be coming up (hopefully in the next chapter) as they'll be having dinner over there :) And don't worry – there's **_**definitely **_**more ScoRose to come ;)**

**Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for all of your lovely reviews! Honestly, they make me smile for the rest of the day and just lift my spirits! Also thank you for the follows and faves, you guys are the absolute best!**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
